A Harry Potter Story
by Chris Michaels
Summary: This Story is VERY AU. It takes place in fifth year. OCHermione HarryGinny RonLuna. It starts out very crappy, but in my opinion, it gets better cause I got more serious. Contains an alternate Chapter 6 Tell me what you think!
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

He sat there alone in the darkness of his room, thinking about Hogwarts. It had been a long summer for him. All he and his family did was go to London for a short trip to the Ministry of Magic. He thought is was just boring and there was nothing to do really. Unless you call boring magazines, and the Daily Prophet fun. He lay there, thinking about his friends Harry, Ron, and Hermione. He mainly thought about Hermione though. He liked her a lot, yet he couldn't tell her, so he pretended not to like her so much. He sat up, walked across the room, and turned the light on. It was one in the morning, he couldn't sleep, so he walked over to his desk, took out a quill, a piece of parchment, and began writing to Hermione.

He wrote how his summer had been going, and that he couldn't wait to see her when he met up with her at the Burrow, Ron's home. But as he sat there looking at it, he shook his head, tore the parchment, and threw it away. He was lonely. His parents weren't there, they were away in London doing their business with the Ministry. He looked around, then picked up another piece of parchment and wrote on it. It was a letter to Ron, it consisted of only eight words, followed by his signature:

Ron, can you come here and get me?

Alex

With that, he tied it to his owl's leg, and let the owl out the window. He walked over to the light, turned it off, and went to bed. This time, he fell asleep.


	2. Arrival and Quidditch at the Burrow

**Chapter One**

**Arrival and Quidditch at the Burrow**

Ron woke up and walked downstairs only to find that he was the first person up. He looked around, then walked to the door to go out side for some fresh air. Just as he opened the door, and owl swooped in. Ron looked at the owl, it was white, with some black spots here and there. He thought for a moment, there was only two people with owls like that, Harry and Alex. He walked over to the owl, took the parchment, of its leg and read it. It read:

Ron, can you come here and get me?

Alex

Ron sighed, sat the letter down, and walked upstairs to his parents room. He opened the door and saw no one was in the room at all. He wondered where they could have gone. He walked back downstairs, just as his parents were walking in, followed by Alex. Ron looked at his parents. "Whoa. How did you get him here without seeing the owl he sent?" Ron asked. Mr. Weasley looked at Ron. "His parents sent us an owl yesterday. You were out playing Quidditch with the others," Mr. Weasley said. Ron looked at Alex. Alex was six foot nothing. He had brown hair and blue eyes. He was slim. "Good to see you Alex. How was your summer?" Ron asked. Alex looked at Ron. "Hell. I got dragged to the Ministry of Magic about six times! That place isn't 15 year old friendly," Alex told Ron. "Trust me, I know." Ron said. Alex looked around. It wasn't the first time he'd been to the Burrow. The first time was just before his third year at Hogwarts.

Alex looked at Ron. "Are Hermione and Harry here yet?" he asked. Ron nodded. "Yeah, they got here about three days ago. We were waiting for permission to come and get you. I don't know why mum and dad didn't tell me they got an owl from your parents yesterday," Ron said in one long breath. Just then Harry and Hermione came walking down the stairs. "Alex!" they both said in unison. Alex looked at them, he shook Harry's hand, and Hermione gave him a hug.

He looked at Hermione for a moment, then looked at the others. "Man…I've missed you guys," Alex said. He thought to himself, _especially you, Hermione. _He smiled and sat down at the table, because Mrs. Weasley had breakfast already made. "After breakfast we'll go outside and play a little Quidditch. How does that sound?" Harry asked Alex. "Sounds great," Alex said. Ginny came walking down the stairs and sat down close to Alex. Alex looked at her. "Hey Ginny," Alex said. Ginny looked at Alex, smiled, then started looking at Harry. Alex shook his head. He knew Ginny liked Harry. But he wondered why she just didn't come out and say it.

Alex was happy being around his friends again. But he was most happy being around Hermione. He looked over at her and Ron. It looked, to Alex, that he was flirting with her and it looked as though she were enjoying it. He sighed and looked back to his plate of food he had dished out for himself.

After they had eaten they headed outside to start playing a little Quidditch. Alex, who was going to try out for the Beater position on the Gryffindor team, looked at the others. "We need another Beater, and two Chasers," he said. Just then Fred and George apperated. "Hey guys. You look like you need another beater and a chaser or two!" said Fred. Alex looked at them. "Why don't I be a Beater and a Chaser. Fred can be a Chaser and a Beater and George can be a Chaser? How's that sound?" Alex asked looking around at the others. "Umm, that might get slightly confusing," said Harry. Alex couldn't help but admit he was right. "You're right Harry. Hmm…what can we do?" Alex said, thinking out loud. Then Mr. Weasley came outside and looked at the boys. "Hello boys. Need another teammate?" he asked. Alex smirked. "Can you play?" Alex asked. "You bloody well bet! I helped Fred and George practice! What place do you need?" Mr. Weasley asked. "A Beater, and two Chasers," said Ron. Alex looked at Fred and George. "You two can be the Beaters. I'll be the other Chaser. How's that sound?" Alex asked. "Sounds good," said George. "Alright. Then lets get to it!" Harry exclaimed. Harry mounted his Firebolt, Alex mounted his Nimbus 2001, and the other mounted whatever their brooms were. Alex looked at Hermione. "What about Hermione?" he asked. "Don't worry about me. I'll go and help Mrs. Weasley. You just have fun, and be careful with Mr. Weasley," Hermione told them, then turned and walked inside the house.

Mr. Weasley stayed on the ground to release the Snitch, the Bludgers, and tossed the Quaffle in the air, then took off himself. Alex caught the Quaffle and sent it whizzing past Ron through a hoop that had been set up. Fred and George flew around hitting the Bludgers left and right. One zoomed passed Alex, almost knocking him off his broom. Alex looked at the two. "You're supposed to protect me from those, not hit them towards me!" Alex yelled at them. Then the Bludger came back and socked him in the shoulder. He whirled around for a moment, then stopped himself, and landed. He walked over to the steps of the house, then others landed and ran over to him. Fred and George stayed behind to catch the balls, Harry had caught the Snitch by now and put it away. Hermione and Mrs. Weasley had come outside only to see that Alex was holding his shoulder and grimacing in pain. "What in the world happened?" Mrs. Weasley asked hastily. "I was caught off guard by a Bludger. It hit me in the shoulder. Its ok. Its happened before. I know how fix it, just stand by with some pain reliever medicine ok?" Alex told Mrs. Weasley. She nodded, ran in the house, then came back out with the medicine. Alex stood, and walked to a wall. He counted to three then, WHAM! He hit his shoulder into the brick wall of the Burrow. Then, from extreme pain, he passed out. Mrs. Weasley administered the medicine.

Alex awoke seven hours later, with Harry, Ron, and Hermione sitting next to the couch. He looked at them for a moment, then said, "Damn that hurt. Remind me never to do that again."

Everyone snapped their gaze to Alex. "Man, that has to take some guts mate," Ron said. "Mum wasn't to pleased you did that. She said you could have hurt it more," he continued. Alex sat up and looked at Ron. "No. I do it all the time, it hurts, but that time it hurt worse," Alex said looking down at his arm, which was in a sling now. Alex looked back up at them. "Mrs. Weasley says you have to keep that on for another day so it will heal properly," Harry said. Hermione didn't speak. Alex looked at her. She seemed to have a very angry look on her face as thought she wasn't all too pleased that he did that. "What's wrong Hermione?" Alex asked her. "YOU COULD HAVE DAMAGED IT WORSE ALEX! DON'T DO THAT AGAIN OK?" she screamed. Alex was wide-eyed now. He had only seen her yell once like that, and that was at Ron. Hermione stood up and walked out of the room, just as Mrs. Weasley entered. "Well you seem to be better. Come and have some dinner," she said. Alex looked at the clock, it was already five o'clock. He looked at Harry and Ron. "Man…that was really painful," said Alex.


	3. The Prefects Party

**Chapter Two**

**The Prefects Party**

It had been two weeks since Alex had gotten to the Burrow. Summer had gone by so fast. That day, Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Ginny's Hogwarts letters came. They opened the letters. Alex looked wide-eyed at his letter, he had been made a school Prefect. He was shocked. The others looked at him. "What is it?" Harry asked. "I'm a prefect. I didn't expect I'd become one," Alex said, clearly shocked. Everyone else looked at their letters, Ron and Hermione had been made Prefects as well. Harry looked at them. "Congratulations you guys! That's great!" he said. He wasn't shocked that he hadn't been made a Prefect. He honestly didn't care, just as long as he got to continue at Hogwarts is really all that he cared about.

Mrs. Weasley came in and looked at Ron's letter. She started to smother him with kisses. "I'm so proud of you Ron!" she said, continuing to smother him with kisses. "MUM! That's enough! I'm glad that you're excited!" Ron said. She stopped kissing him, then looked at the other letters. "Congratulations Alex, Hermione! Harry, you're not a Prefect, I'm sorry dear," she said. Harry shrugged. "Its ok. I don't really care," he said. "Well this is a cause for celebration!" Mrs. Weasley exclaimed.

That night there was a party, mainly for Ron, but Mrs. Weasley insisted that it was for Alex and Hermione as well. Fred and George weren't around though. They were off working on that joke shop of theirs. Alex sat at the dinner table finishing his dinner, when Hermione walked over and sat next to him. "I'm glad that I'm a Prefect, but I feel like Harry is left out," she said, sounding slightly upset. "Harry doesn't care. I can tell he's serious about that," Alex said with a smirk. "Fifth year already. Wow…it doesn't seem like that long ago that my parents fainted when they saw the letter from Hogwarts," said Hermione, with a slight chuckle. Alex chuckled. "Well my parents jumped for joy, literally, when they saw I got accepted. They couldn't _wait_ to get to Diagon Alley to get my school stuff," said Alex, putting emphasis on the word "wait". Hermione smiled. "Well I think I'm going to go to bed, after all, we're going to Diagon Alley tomorrow," she said. "Alright. Good night Hermione," Alex said. "Night!" Hermione replied going upstairs, pulling Ginny with her. Harry and Ron walked over to Alex. "Where's Hermione going?" asked Ron. "Bed. And apparently she doesn't want Ginny walking in and making noise while she is asleep," Alex said. Harry and Ron chuckled.

Up in Ginny's room, Hermione sat the bed and yawned. "Man I'm tired," she said. Ginny looked at her. "Me too. But why did you pull me up here?" Ginny asked. "Because, I saw you eyeing Harry. Fess up Ginny. I know you like him," Hermione said. Ginny said nothing, turned out the light, and laid down. Hermione sat there, in the dark, looking at Ginny. Ginny sprang up. "ALRIGHT! I like him!" Ginny yelled. Hermione, smiled, laid down, and said. "I thought so." Ginny laid back down, and slid slowly off to sleep, but Hermione laid there for a minute thinking about Alex downstairs alone. She shrugged, and slowly nodded off to sleep.


	4. Beans, Frogs, and the Hogwarts Express

**Chapter Three**

**Beans, Frogs, and the Hogwarts Express**

The next morning, Alex slid out of bed at nine o'clock. He had stayed up pretty late talking to Harry and Ron last night about Quidditch, and other things. He looked at Harry, who had fallen off the cot he was sleeping on, then to Ron, who was snoring rather loud he had also turned the opposite direction sometime in the night. Alex opened the door to the room and was met by the good smell of Mrs. Weasley's cooking. Alex, managing to overcome the urge to go downstairs, walked to the bathroom, freshened up, got dressed, then walked downstairs. Mrs. Weasley's back was turned to him. He looked at her, then spoke. "Morning Mrs. Weasley," Alex said. Mrs. Weasley jumped and turned. Apparently, Alex had scared her. "Alex! You scared me. How did you sleep?" she asked. "Sorry I didn't mean to scare you. I slept just fine," Alex said. "That's good," She replied. Alex nodded. "Are the others up yet?" she asked. "I'm not sure about the girls, but I know Harry and Ron aren't," Alex told her. "Alex, would you be a dear and go wake the boys up, and see if the girls are up," Mrs. Weasley asked him. "Sure," Alex replied. He walked back to the stairs, walked up them, and opened the door to the room he slept in. He stopped just inside the door. He smirked. "FIRE!" screamed Alex. Harry and Ron jumped up, and saw Alex standing in the door, laughing. "That wasn't funny!" Ron snapped at Alex. "I thought it was good. I was already awake, so I knew there wasn't one," said Harry, who was smirking. "Well, Mrs. Weasley said to get dressed and go downstairs," Alex said, then left the room. He walked across the hall and knocked on the girls' door. "Come in!" said Ginny's voice. Alex opened the door. He saw Hermione sitting on the bed reading, and Ginny laying on the floor writing in what looked like a diary. "Good that you're ready. Mrs. Weasley says to come down for breakfast," Alex told the girls. Alex looked at Hermione. It was like she had gotten cuter over night. He liked her a lot. He was going to have to tell her sooner or later. He sighed, and followed the girls downstairs.

When they got down there, they saw that the table had been set already. "Wow Mrs. Weasley. That was fast. I was only gone for about a minute," Alex said. "It comes with having a big family," she said. Alex had totally forgotten about Bill and Charlie. He shook his head. "Well it smells and looks good Mrs. Weasley," said Alex.

After they had finished eating, they walked to the fireplace. They were going to Diagon Alley to get new school stuff. George went first. "Diagon Alley!" he said. Immediately he was consumed in green flames. Fred went next, followed by Ron, then Ginny, Hermione, and then Harry. It was finally Alex's turn. He stepped into the Flue, took a hand full of Flue Powder, and said, "Diagon Alley!" and threw the Flue Powder on the ground. He was consumed now in green flame. He came out of a fire place somewhere in Diagon Alley. All the others looked at him. "You made it. Was that your first time traveling by Flue Powder?" asked Ron. Alex nodded, brushing himself off. "You did better than Harry's first time. He ended up in Knockturn Alley," Ron continued. Harry looked at Ron and shook his head. Just as Alex stepped away from the fireplace, Mrs. Weasley appeared with a loud rumble of flames. "Oh good! You all made it! Well lets go!" she said.

It took them about four hours to get all their stuff. They had to find third year, fifth year, and seventh year stuff. They walked back to the fireplace they all came out of. One by one they went back to the Burrow. It was now one o'clock. Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Alex went outside to talk, Ginny went up to her room to write in her diary, and the twins went off some where. You'd never know with them.

Harry, Alex, Hermione, and Ron walked to a log not far from the house and sat down on it. "So Ron, you going to try out for the Quidditch team this year? You know, it needs a Keeper," said Harry. Ron looked at Harry. "I don't know. I might," he said. Alex looked at them. "Well I'm going to try out to be a Beater, even though they have Fred and George, I still want to at least try, you know?" he said. Hermione looked at them. "Well that sounds good on top of your Prefect duties, Alex. How are you squeeze in Quidditch practice?" she asked. "Its possible," Alex replied. Hermione shook her head and looked at Harry. "They aren't going to make you try out are they Harry?" she asked. Harry shook his head. "No. They won't make me try out. I'm to good of a Seeker. They said they know that they don't want a new Seeker until they need one. And right now they don't need one," said Harry. Hermione nodded. "What makes you think that you'll get to be a Beater, Alex?" Harry asked curiously. "I don't know. I think I'm pretty good at doing that," Alex said. "Well, since we haven't seen you doing it, we won't know until you try out," Hermione said to him, with a slight smile on her face.

"Lunch is ready you four!" Mrs. Weasley hollered. The four got up and walked inside. "Hey mum, did you know that Alex is going to try out for the Beater position on the Gryffindor team!" Ron said. "That's good! The team could use a change in players," Mrs. Weasley replied. "Alex claims he's a pretty good Beater," Harry said. "Does he now?" asked Mrs. Weasley. "Well I don't think I'm _that _good," said Alex as he glared at Harry. Harry looked down at his food and took a bite of food. This conversation went on the whole time they ate lunch. After lunch was over, everyone went off and did their one thing. Eventually, night came and it was time for bed. The next day they had to get on the Hogwarts Express and go to Hogwarts. Reluctantly, they all retreated to bed, including Mr. And Mrs. Weasley.

The next morning was a hectic one. Everyone was rushing around. Mrs. Weasley was trying to get Ginny out of bed. She was being stubborn. But once Mrs. Weasley said that she was going to miss the train for Hogwarts, Ginny sprang up, and started getting ready. At ten o'clock everyone was ready. They piled into the new car Mr. Weasley had gotten two years ago. They got to the train station at ten 'til eleven. Mr. And Mrs. Weasley sent them on their way, with a couple brief goodbyes, then the train started pulling out. Mr. and Mrs. Weasley headed back to the car and drove off.

On the train, Harry, Ron, Hermione, Alex, and Ginny, all settled into a compartment. Then the food trolley came by. Alex looked at them, then got some Bertie Bot's Every Flavor Beans, Chocolate Frogs, and some other candy items. "Enjoy you guys," Alex said, as he tossed Ron a thing of Bertie Bot's Every Flavor Beans. "So guys, and girls. How does it feel being on this train heading back to Hogwarts?" asked Alex. "I think its great. I can't wait to start the work!" said Hermione, enthusiastically. Ron rolled his eyes. "Figures. Yeah…I'm really going to enjoy being in Snape's class again!" said Ron sarcastically. Ginny said nothing, neither did Harry or Alex. They rode the rest of the trip in silence since they had, one by one, dozed off.


	5. Hogwarts Arrival

**Chapter Four**

**Hogwarts Arrival**

The train cam to a slow stop. The jolt of the stopping train jerked Ginny and Harry awake. The looked over at Ron, Hermione, and Alex, and saw they were missing. Harry came to the conclusion that they had a Prefect meeting, or they were needed for their Prefect duties. Harry and Ginny got up, and walked out of their compartment. When they got off the train, they heard Hagrid's booming voice, beckoning to the first years. "Firs' years this way! Don' be shy!" he boomed. Harry was about to head over to Hagrid, but he decided that he would wait to say hi. With that, Harry and Ginny walked over to a carriage and got in.

When Harry was closing the door a hand stopped it from closing. "Well, well if it isn't Harry Potter and his little girlfriend Ginny Weasley," hissed Draco Malfoy. Harry looked at Malfoy, slightly red. "She isn't my girlfriend Malfoy," Harry snapped at him. Malfoy smirked. "Sure could have fooled me Potter. I thought you two would be all cuddly this year," said Draco. Ginny looked at Harry, hoping to see him say that they are all cuddly this year. But he didn't. He wouldn't have had the chance to. The driver of the carriage tapped him on the shoulder. "Get in, or walk," said the driver. Draco looked at Harry, and climbed in, followed closely by Crabbe and Goyle. Harry glared at Draco, while Ginny glared at Crabbe and Goyle. "Why don't you three go ride in a Slytherin carriage like your supposed to," said Alex's voice. Apparently Alex saw Draco, Crabbe, and Goyle walking to the carriage. "What are you going to do about it Price?" Draco snapped at Alex. "Apparently you've forgotten you need to listen to Prefects. Besides, you're holding up everything," Alex said in a unruffled voice. Draco then saw the badge on Alex's robes. A "P" with the Gryffindor House crest on it. Draco glared at Alex, then got out, followed by Crabbe and Goyle. Harry looked at Alex. "Wow. I would be scared to use Prefect power," he said. Alex smirked. "Yeah, well…no matter. Ron and Hermione are riding with Fred and George," said Alex.

Alex sighed, and got into the carriage with Harry and Ginny. Just before the carriage started moving Hermione got in and sat down next to Alex. "I couldn't stand being in there with those three," she said hastily. Alex smiled slightly and looked at her. Alex couldn't hold his secret for much longer, but he didn't want to say anything in front of Harry and Ginny. They might think he was a loser or something. He knew it was going to come out sooner or later whether he liked it or not. "So, did you guys do any of your homework over the summer for any of your classes that you know you have?" Hermione asked as the carriages began to depart. Alex looked at her. "I did the one for Snape's class. It was the hardest, but I did it on one of the many trips I took to the Ministry of Magic, so it wasn't as boring," said Alex. Hermione looked at Harry. "What about you?" she asked. "Uncle Vernon locked my trunk up tightly. I couldn't get to anything in it at all," Harry told her. Hermione turned her gaze to Ginny, who only shook her head. "I didn't. I didn't feel like it," she said.

The reason was that she had secretly been dreaming about Harry all summer. Nonstop. Her diary was full of nothing else, but things about Harry. Hermione looked at Alex. "You seem to really be the only one who did their report," she said. "What did you get out of it?" she finished. "Nothing. Just how to make a revival potion. I don't see why he wanted it to be a 5 foot parchment report," Alex testily. "He wants to make sure you know it," Hermione said. "Besides you said you liked doing it," she continued. "I did. It was a nice distraction. And my parents didn't have me running all over the place for them," said Alex. "Well, I don't think it was a necessary report," admitted Hermione. Alex smirked. "I thought so," he said.

Hermione was about to say something, but the site of Hogwarts stopped her. It didn't matter what year she was, Hermione always liked seeing Hogwarts from a distance like this. "Wow…its beautiful," she said aloud. Alex looked at her. "It sure is," he said, still looking at her. Hermione looked at Alex, then looked out the other window at the moonlit lake. The rest of the trip up to the school was ridden in silence. They arrived at the main door. Every carriage door opened. In one long single file line, everyone made their way into the Great Hall. One by one, they all took their seats at their house tables. At the front of the room stood a stool with a old shabby looking witches hat. The hat was called, The Sorting Hat.


	6. Sorting, Snape, and Sorrow

**Chapter Five**

**Sorting, Snape, and Sorrow**

The first years started to file in one by one looking nervous. For some reason, this year, the sorting had didn't have a song. It just sat there. Suddenly its eyes opened and it began to speak. "I have no song for you this year. But rest assured, I will have one for you next year," it said in a rough voice.

"Alright. I shall call you up one at a time for you to be sorted into your houses. They Are Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, and Slytherin. Teferi Tahngarth," Professor McGonagall, an older looking witch with a green dress, a brown witches hat, and blue eyes and brown hair. A young girl stepped forward and sat down on the stool. Professor McGonagall put the hat on her head. It began to move again. "Hmm…this one has a funny name that makes it difficult. Hmm…I think…Gryffindor!" the Sorting Hat said. Professor McGonagall took the hat off the girls head and she went to sit at the Gryffindor table. "Edgar Matopi," McGonagall said. A boy stepped forward, sat down, and the hat was placed on his head. "Hmm…I think…it better be…Ravenclaw!" the Sorting Hat said. The hat was taken off his head, and he went to join the Ravenclaw table. "Baki Greven," said McGonagall. Another girl stepped forward and the hat was placed on her head. "Hmm…I know where to put you. Hufflepuff!" exclaimed the Sorting Hat. The hat was taken off her head, and she joined the Hufflepuff table. "Gerrard Zeki," McGonagall called. A boy came forward and sat on the stool. "Aha! I think you belong in…Slytherin!" the Sorting Hat exclaimed. The hat was removed and he joined his table.

The Sorting Ritual passed slowly, but finally it came to an end. Alex was about to fall asleep. He thought they were getting more and more first years every year. And he didn't like the sound of that. Every one looked at the table up in the front. Professor Dumbledore stood up. "Let the feast begin!" he said. He clapped his hands and food appeared. Everyone started eating then. Harry looked at Ron. "So where did you three get off to while Ginny and I were sleeping?" he asked. "We had a few Prefect duties to perform. That's all," Ron said. "Oh. It was just unexpected to see that you'd left. You know?" Harry said. "Yeah, sorry about that mate. They didn't give us a chance to tell you," said Ron. Harry nodded. "Its alright Ron," said Harry.

An hour later Dumbledore stood up. "House Prefects, you will now lead your house to their common room. Make sure they hear the password. Dismissed," said Dumbledore. Alex stood up. "Alright. Gryffindor lets go! And do try to keep up please!" he said. They walked out of the Great Hall, and walked up some stairs into a big room with lots of pictures and lots of stairs. They stopped for a moment. "First years, watch the stairs. They like to change around," Ron said, sounding a bit like Percy. The walked up stairs to their left, walked down a hall to a portrait of a fat lady. And conveniently, the portrait title was _Fat Lady_. She looked at Hermione. "Password," she said. "Manteo husk," said Hermione. The portrait opened revealing a door way. They walked through it and stopped just inside. "Welcome to the Gryffindor Common Room. This is a place you can lounge around and do nothing all day. But no sluffing classes in here, or you'll get detention," said Alex. "Now, the boys dormitories are upstairs and down to the left. Girls, the same on your right. The doors will be labeled 'First Years'," Alex finished. "Alright. Its bedtime, but you don't have be in your rooms. You can sit here in the common room for as long as you want. But I recommend that you get some sleep tonight. Your lessons begin tomorrow," Hermione said.

"Your stuff is already up in your rooms, next to your beds," Ron added. The first years all headed to the dormitories to go to sleep. "Well, I think I'm going to go on to bed as well. I am a bit tired. So are you two going to go to bed?" Ron asked. "I am," Hermione said. "Yeah. I'm beat. I need to get some sleep," Alex said. Then the portrait hole opened. Apparently the Fat Lady told them the password. They all knew that she wouldn't answer to any other students except Gryffindors.

The next morning Alex, Ron, Harry, and Hermione were heading to their potions class with Professor Snape. They, they being Alex, Ron, and Harry, didn't like Snape. He would always award Slytherin with points, but take points away from other houses that weren't his own. They got to his classroom, and sat down. Snape looked at them. "Do you have your homework assignments from over the summer Holiday?" he asked.

Alex and Hermione whipped theirs out, while Ron and Harry didn't have theirs. "Good. You know I am feeling strangely generous today. Price and Granger, you get 20 points to Gryffindor," he said. They all looked hopeful. "And minus 10 for Potter and Weasley not having their homework," he finished. They shrugged. At least Snape had given them 10 points.

About 20 minutes into the class period, Professor Dumbledore came in. "Severus, can I borrow Mr. Price for a moment?" he asked. "Yes. But only a moment. He has a potion to finish up," Snape replied. Dumbledore nodded and walked out, followed by Alex. When Alex got into the hall, he saw his father, Professor McGonagall, and Dumbledore all looking at him. Alex returned their gazes. "What?" he asked. His father looked at him for a moment, then sighed. "Albus, I can't do this. But Alex, whatever they tell you, promise me you'll stay here ok," Alex's father said. Alex nodded, and with that, Alex's father disapperated. McGonagall looked at Dumbledore, then to Alex. "Mr. Price, your mother was murdered by another wizard," McGonagall said sympathetically. Alex was taken aback. "When?" Alex said. "Two hours ago," said Dumbledore. "Did they catch the wizard that did it?" Alex asked. "Yes. He was tried, and is now serving time in Azkaban Prison," Dumbledore assured Alex. Alex looked down at the ground, then turned around. "I have a potion to finish," he said. He walked back into the classroom pretending like nothing was wrong. He took his seat next to Hermione again. She looked at him. "What was that about?" she asked. "Nothing important," said Alex in forced happy tone.

That night, at around two in the morning, Alex was laying on a common room couch looking up at the ceiling. Hermione, who had walked down stairs and seen that the fire wasn't out, looked over the back of the couch at Alex, who returned he look. "Alex what are you doing down here?" she asked. "And why are you still in your robes?" she continued. Alex looked at her. "Couldn't sleep, and I feel like wearing them," Alex said. "Well I think you should go to bed," Hermione said. Alex sat up. "I don't want to. I said I can't sleep," said Alex getting up and walking to the table. He picked up a statue of the Gryffindor lion. "Alex, what's the matter?" Hermione asked. "Nothing. I'm fine," Alex said, unconvincingly. "No Alex. I think there is something wrong," Hermione said. Alex looked at her, slammed the Gryffindor lion statue down, which shattered, walked over to Hermione and looked at her. "My mom is dead ok? There you got what you wanted. Now leave me alone ok?" Alex yelled at her. Hermione had back away from him, scared. He looked at her and was about to apologize when she took off back up the stairs. Alex sighed, and sat down on a chair, put his head in his hands, and began to cry.

The portrait hole opened, and Dumbledore walked in seeing Alex sitting the chair crying. Dumbledore walked over to him and put a hand on his shoulder. "Death is never easy. It is hard. But eventually you get over it. And when you do, it feels wonderful. Now I heard something break in here. What was it?" Dumbledore asked. "That pile of rubble over there on the table," Alex said, still looking at the floor. "Ah. That can be fixed. It is no problem," Dumbledore said, gathering up the pieces and putting them into a bag on his waist. Alex looked up at Dumbledore. "I yelled at Hermione, but it wasn't loud enough to hear. How did you hear it?" Alex asked. Dumbledore looked at Alex and smiled. "I do not sleep well now a days," he said. "Well…now Hermione is never going to talk to me again," Alex said. "I think she will. I think you have to approach her and tell her that you are sorry for yelling at her," Dumbledore said, with a smile at Alex. "Now. I want you to go upstairs and go to bed. I know it is Saturday tomorrow, but I have arranged for tomorrow to be a Hogsmeade visit," Dumbledore said. "So you will have a chance to apologize to Hermione," Dumbledore finished. "A Hogsmeade trip? This early in the year?" Alex asked. "Yes. Now go to bed," Dumbledore said. With that, Alex went up to his dormitory, laid down on the bed, and drifted off to sleep.


	7. The Two Admissions Original Chapter 6

**Chapter Six**

**The Two Admissions**

(orginal version with two admissions)

The next day, Alex woke up. Followed by Ron then Harry. Alex looked at them and remembered what Dumbledore told him last night. "Hey Harry, Ron. Guess what?" Alex said. "What?" Harry and Ron said in unison. "There's a Hogsmeade trip today," Alex said. Harry and Ron looked at him for a moment. "Its to early in the year. They usually don't plan one until about a month into the year," Ron said. "Well I heard it from Dumbledore himself," Alex said proudly. "And by the way, I yelled at Hermione last night. So, don't expect me and her to talk any on the trip ok?" Alex finished. Harry and Ron nodded. They all got up, dressed, and went down to the Great Hall. Alex sat across from Hermione, who looked down when she saw him sit there, and Ron and Harry sat next to each other. Professor Dumbledore stood up and looked around the room. "Today will be the first Hogsmeade trip," he said. "You are free to go when you are done eating your food," Dumbledore finished.

About thirty minutes later, everyone walked out of the Great Hall, and got into a carriage to go to the village of Hogsmeade. When they got done at Honeydukes, Harry, Alex, Ron, and Hermione, walked over to The Three Broomsticks to have a butterbeer. After they got their butterbeers, they walked over to a table in the corner. Alex looked at Hermione, but she didn't look back at him. Alex sighed and looked at Ron and Harry. "Its about time you guys know. Yesterday, the reason I was pulled out of Snape's class was because I was told that my mother died," he said. "Oh that's so sad Alex!" said Ginny who had came up behind them. She took a seat next to Hermione, who was staring aimlessly into her butterbeer. "Yeah, well I promised my father that I would stay at school. But they thing is, that when they told me, the murder had only happened two hours before they told me. Dumbledore told me that they caught the wizard, he was tried and put into Azkaban. In under two hours!" Alex exclaimed.

Harry and Ron smiled. "Well that's great that he's going to be in Azkaban for a long time," Harry said. Alex nodded and looked at Hermione and sighed. "Hermione I need to talk to you for-" "Harry! I need to tell you something!" Ginny yelled. She got up and pulled Harry outside the pub. Alex looked at Ron then to Hermione. Ron nodded, got up, and walked over to the door way in time to hear Ginny tell Harry that she was in love with Harry. Ron dropped his butterbeer, and Ginny, who was red in the face, took off down the road. Ron looked at Harry, who was awe struck, and then picked up his butterbeer cup. Ron started laughing, then walked back into the pub and got another butterbeer, telling the tender why he had dropped his cup.

Alex looked at Hermione. "I want to tell you something. First thing, I want to apologize for last night. It was rude of me and I feel bad for it. The second thing I thought I had better tell you now. I have nothing to lose, so here I go. Hermione, I like you. I have liked you since I first saw you in our first year. I wanted to tell you since then. I couldn't though. So yeah…that's all I wanted to tell you," Alex said calmly. Hermione looked at him with eyes that will brimming with tears. Alex looked at her and thought, _Oh great…I made her cry. That's not what I was going for. _Hermione took his hand and a tear slid down her cheek. "You scared me last night. I didn't know what to think. I was more scared than angry at you," she told him. "I forgive you," she finished. Alex looked at her. "What about the second part of that?" he asked. "Alex, I've like you for a while too. But not since our first year. It was our second year, when you smacked Malfoy with your broomstick for calling me a Mudblood. Then Ron cursed himself," Hermione said with a laugh. "So…does that mean you'll go out with me?" Alex asked. Hermione, who wiped her eyes, nodded. Alex smiled and squeezed her hand. "Lets not tell anyone yet ok?" Alex said. "Alright. I won't if you don't," Hermione said. "I won't," Alex said assuredly.

Alex waved for Ron and Harry to come back to their table. Ron was laughing. "What's so funny?" Hermione asked. "Ginny's in love with Harry!" said Ron, continuing to laugh. Harry looked at Hermione. "Yeah. She took me outside and said that she was in love with me, then she turned red, and ran off down the road," Harry said. "Well…it looks like Malfoy is going to be teasing you a lot more now Harry," Alex said. "Probably," Harry said. Alex took a sip of his butterbeer and looked at Hermione with a smile, then looked back at Harry. "Well if he gives you any trouble, I'll turn him in, and he'll be in trouble," said Alex sarcastically.


	8. His Feelings Expressed Alternate 6

**Chapter Six Alternate**

**His feelings expressed**

(alternate version with one admission of love)

"Hermione…when-when I'm around you its like I can barely breathe…I-I can't think strait or anything. I guess what I'm trying to say is…I-I'm in love with you…I have been for the past three years…Every time I see you it brings nothing but happiness to my heart…" Alex said.

Hermione stared blankly at Alex, saying nothing. She knew how he felt now. She, more or less, didn't know how to react to what Alex had just told her. "Alex…I-I don't know what to say…" Hermione said looking at him. Alex looked her in the eyes and she returned his gaze. Alex placed a gentle hand on hers, but she pulled hers away. "No…I can't…not now…I-We can't…" Hermione said, with a tone of regret in her voice.

Alex was taken aback. He'd just spilled his guts to her. He could hear the tone of regret in her voice. "Then why does the tone in your voice sound regretful?" Alex asked looking her in the eyes. Hermione's eyes began to tear up as she looked at him. "Alex…I-I love you too its just-" "Well if you love me why won't you be with me?" Alex interrupted. A couple of tears slid down Hermione's cheeks. Alex raised his hand up and wiped them away gently with his thumb.

Hermione's eyes closed as Alex touched her cheek gently, then they opened and looked into his. "Alex…we can't…think about our friendship…" Hermione said. Alex looked down at the ground and shook his head. "Don't you think it'd be worth it to risk it? I mean if you love me back…I should think it'd be worth it," Alex said softly, looking back into her eyes. Another couple of tears began sliding down Hermione's cheek. Alex placed his hand on her cheek and, again with his thumb, wiped the tears away.

Hermione's eyes closed once more, feeling his hand on her cheek, but this time, she placed a hand on his, leaned in, and began to kiss Alex softly. Alex reacted not only by kissing back, but slowly moving his hand to her waist. The kiss began to grow, but it still remnants of a soft kiss. Hermione placed a hand onto his shoulder and kissed Alex a little deeper, her heart racing. Alex's heart was racing as he felt her touching him.

Hermione pulled away from Alex only a little and looked into his eyes. "I guess maybe we could do this relationship," she said with a smile. Alex gazed into her eyes and smiled. "Ok…" Alex said softly, then gave her a light kiss on the lips and, regretfully, pulled away from her. Hermione looked at him. "Keep this a secret for now though ok? You know…us?" Hermione said. Alex nodded to her. "Of course. Anything you want," he said with a smile. Hermione smiled back at him. They both wanted to hold hands as they walked back into the school, but that would blow their cover. They walked back into the school together and walked into the Great Hall for lunch, taking seats next to each other.


	9. The Quidditch Tryouts and A Warning

**Chapter Seven**

**The Quidditch Tryouts and A Warning**

A month went by and the Quidditch Team Tryouts came. Alex was sure he was going to try out. He wouldn't not try out. He wanted to be on the team ever since the first time he saw it played. He was going to tryout in his second year as a beater, but he ended up hitting Malfoy for calling Hermione a Mudblood. He walked onto the Quidditch field and sat down on a bench. Angelina came up to him. "What are going to try out for?" she asked him. "Beater. The same thing I was going to try out for 3 years ago," Alex replied. "Oh. Well, you're going to have be a back up beater. Fred and George Weasley are the beaters," Angelina told Alex. Alex nodded. "I know. Just knowing I'm on the team is cool," Alex said. Angelina smiled, wrote something down on a board she was holding, then she left. Alex sighed and looked along the side of the field, then he saw Hermione walking to him. When she got there she said, "I'm here to cheer for you." Alex smiled and scooted a little so she could sit next to him. "Thanks Hermione. I could use a little cheering. Where's Harry and Ron?" Alex asked. Hermione shrugged. "I don't know. I thought they were coming up here, but clearly they aren't," she said. "Well at least I have _someone _to cheer for me," Alex said with a smile. Hermione smiled and looked down at the ground, then back to him. "Alex…you remember last month when you heard your mother died? Why didn't you go home for her funeral?" she asked. Alex looked at her. "I didn't want to. For one, I didn't want to see my mother in a coffin, two, my father told me to stay. That's it," Alex said with a quiet sigh. Hermione put a hand on his shoulder and looked at him. "Don't think about that. I shouldn't have brought it up. Concentrate on making the house team," she said with a smile. Alex smiled. "I'm going to make the Quidditch Team for you Hermione," Alex said. "Alex Price! You're up!" Angelina said. Before Hermione could reply, Alex was on his broom and in the air.

Alex flew up in the air to Angelina. "Ok. What you have to do is guard the chasers from the Bludgers. Guard me from it until I make it to the goal and make a score. Got it?" Angelina said. "Yeah," Alex replied. "Ok. Release the Bludgers!" Angelina called down to someone on the field. Alex began to get slightly nervous, but then he looked down to Hermione. She was looking at him with a smile. That calmed him down quickly. Alex watched Angelina fly around the field, then he zoomed off behind her. Alex followed, then a Bludger came, he watched as it came closer, then he zoomed around Angelina, hit the Bludger out of the way, and moved away from Angelina. The other Bludger was coming now. He did the same as he did before, except he wasn't fast enough to hit it this time, the Bludger hit Alex in the arm, throwing his shoulder out, breaking his arm, and causing him to fall to the ground. Angelina had made the goal, and flew back to Alex, who was down on the ground holding his shoulder. Angelina looked at him. "Are you ok?" she asked. Alex nodded. "I'll be fine," he paused, then, "Did I make the back up position?" he asked. Angelina nodded. "You blocked the Bludgers didn't you? I made the goal didn't I? There is more to this, but I think you'll be a perfect back up," she said then walked off. Hermione looked at Alex. "Congratulations Alex. You made the team," she said. He smiled, then the pain in his shoulder stabbed at him. "Thanks, but I think we should go to the hospital wing," Alex said. Hermione nodded. "Ok, come on. I'll help you get there," she said with a smile.

They neared the hospital wing, when Harry and Ron came. "What's going on?" Ron asked. "What does it look like Ron? Alex hurt his shoulder and his arm, and we are going to the hospital wing to get it fixed," Hermione said. Ron looked at Hermione. "Right. I knew that. Did that happen the same way it did at my place?" Ron asked. Alex nodded. "Well kind of. This time it broke my arm as well. Similar as to what happened to Harry's when they played Slytherin 3 years ago," Alex said, cradling his arm up against his stomach. "Well, at least you didn't have Lockhart use a bogus spell and make all the bones in your arm disappear," said Harry. Alex chuckled slightly. "Good point," he said. They all turned the corner and walked into the Hospital Wing. Madam Pomfrey looked at them, then to Alex. "Oh dear, what has happened?" she asked them looking at Alex who was still cradling his arm.

"Quidditch try-outs. A Bludger hit my arm, and broke it," Alex said. "And knocked his shoulder out of place," added Hermione. Madam Pomfrey walked over to an empty bed near them. "Come over here and get on the bed," she said. They all walked over to the bed, and Alex sat down on it, then pulled his feet up on it as well. "This will be easy. But you'll have to stay here for the night. Understand?" said Madam Pomfrey. Alex nodded. Hermione looked at Alex, then to Madam Pomfrey. "Excuse me, Madam Pomfrey, but why does he have to stay here through the night?" Hermione asked. "His shoulder needs to stay in one position. If he leaves it will be moving every which way and if it is it won't heal properly," said Madam Pomfrey. "Would slamming your shoulder into walls to put it back in place make it worse?" Ron asked Madam Pomfrey. "I should say so! It would make it not heal as good and be more prone to dislocate once more!" she replied. Hermione gave Alex a look as if to say "I told you so." Alex only smiled.

That night as Alex in the hospital sleeping, he kept having dreams about Hermione. Bad dreams. Dreams where she died, or anything else along those lines. As he lay there asleep he had this one recurring dream. But it hadn't gone as far the previous times he had it. In the dream he and Hermione were sitting outside Hogwarts having a little picnic by the lake. Alex would turn to get something, then he turned around she was gone. That was as far as would get, but not this last time. In the dream, when Alex turned back around to see her gone, he stood up and began calling her name. She didn't call his back, or cry for help. Alex would walk into the Dark Forest, and call her name again. She still didn't call back. So Alex went further in. As he neared a clearing he saw something. It looked like her laying on the ground, so he ran to her. When he reached her, he found she was covered in blood. He began to shake her to try and wake her up, but to no avail. He started shaking her more, this time shouting her name. She still didn't wake. Then something came out of the shadows in front of him. He had tears in his eyes now, as he looked up at the thing that came out of the shadows. It didn't speak. Alex kept shouting at it, "What do you want! Go away!" he said to it. But the figure kept coming towards him. Then the figure spoke, "She is dead. But she won't be the first. Be warned, five will die by the end of this Hogwarts year." it said this then vanished. He looked back at Hermione and began screaming her name, not believing she was dead.

Alex jerked awake with a scream. "Hermione!" he shouted, then looked around. He was still in the hospital. He sighed and rubbed his eyes to find out that he'd actually been crying in his sleep. Madam Pomfrey came walking down to him hurriedly, and looked at him. "Mr. Price, what's wrong?" she asked him. Alex shook his head. He noticed it was day time now. "Nothing. Um, can I leave now? I mean you said one night and its been one night. So can I leave?" Alex asked. Madam Pomfrey stared at him for a moment. "I suppose so. But just remember to more careful ok?" she told him. Alex nodded, dressed, and left the hospital wing.

Alex went up to the common room and found it surprisingly empty, except for Harry, Ron, and Hermione. As soon and his eyes fixed on Hermione, he previous tension left him. He was glad to see she was ok. He walked over to them and sat down next to Hermione. "Hi guys," Alex said. They looked up at him. "Hey!" the three said together. "How are you feeling?" Hermione asked. "Good. Listen guys. Last night I had a very scary dream," he stopped for a moment, apparently remembering the bit with Hermione. He decided not to mention that part yet. Harry looked at Alex. "And?" he said. "And, this figure gave me…well…gave me a warning. It said, 'Be warned, five will die by the end of this Hogwarts year' then it vanished. I don't know what to make of it," Alex said. Harry and Ron exchanged looks. "I mean, I know it was a dream, but I have a bad feeling now. Should I tell Professor Dumbledore?" asked Alex. Harry looked at him for a moment. "I don't know. I mean, it was just a dream. I don't think its something to get in a big fit over," Harry said. Alex looked at Harry, shocked.

"This is coming for a person who tells Dumbledore every bad thing that happens to him?" Alex said, slightly angry sounding. "Because stuff that happens to me is usually real. It doesn't come from a dream!" said Harry. "Look Harry, get over your damn scar or anything else that's happened to you, and think for a moment, this could be a bad thing!" Alex yelled, now on his feet. "Whoa! Guys calm down!" Ron said. "Shut up Ron!" Alex said. "Don't tell me to shut up! I'm trying to prevent a fight here!" Ron yelled at Alex. "Fine, I'm sorry I said anything!" Alex said kicking his chair over and storming out of the common room. Hermione stared at Harry and Ron for a moment then went after Alex. "Alex! Wait!" Hermione called after him. Alex stopped and turned. "No Hermione! Just go back to the common room and talk to them. You were going to take Harry's side anyway." he said, then continued. Hermione stopped. She hadn't even said anything and he was mad at her. Hermione sighed, turned, and walked back into the common room.

As Alex walked down the corridors, he found himself outside Professor McGonagall's office. He looked at the door for a moment, then walked in. She was sitting at her desk, writing something. Probably Monday's assignment. He shut the door behind him and walked up to her desk. "Um, Professor?" Alex said. "Yes, Mr. Price?" McGonagall said. "Um, could I see Professor Dumbledore please? Its rather urgent, and I can only discuss this with him," said Alex looking at Professor McGonagall. She looked at him, then nodded. "If it is that urgent, then yes you may see him. Follow me," she said. "Thank you Professor," Alex said. They walked to a statue of a giant bird with its wings open and in the air. "Here you are," McGonagall said. "Lemon Drops," she said and the statue began to reveal stairs. Alex nodded and stepped on the stairs and rode them up.

When he reached the top, Alex knocked on the door. "Come in," said a rather old and raspy voice. Alex took a breath and walked in. Professor Dumbledore was sitting behind his desk, looking at Alex. "Ah, Mr. Price. I trust you recovered from your incident with the Bludger yesterday?" Dumbledore asked. "Yes sir. I did. But that isn't why I'm here," Alex said. Dumbledore looked over the rims of his half moon spectacles. "I suspected as such. What is it? Is there something you wish to tell me?" Dumbledore said. Alex nodded. "Yes sir, there is. Last night I had a dream. It was a rather scary dream. In it this figure gave me…well…gave me a warning. It said, 'Be warned, five will die by the end of this Hogwarts year' then it vanished. I don't know what to make of it," Alex told Dumbledore. Dumbledore looked at Alex with a smile. "It is but a dream, Alex. Nothing to worry about," he said. "But sir, I didn't tell you the other part. It involves Hermione. In the dream, she and I were having a picnic down by the lake, and turned away from her, then when I turned back she was gone. I went looking for her, and when I found her she was covered in blood, she was…dead," Alex said, a tear coming to his eye. "Ah, as I said, it is but a dream. Dreams don't come true. They are merely thoughts we have as we sleep," Dumbledore told Alex.

"Sir, I had a dream about my mother dying, and then she did die. What is that?" Alex said. Dumbledore looked at Alex. "Alex, that was a coincidence. People die-" "My mother didn't just die, she was murdered…" Alex interrupted. "'Five will die,' Sir! My mother was the first! That means that there will be four more to die," he said. "Alex, calm down. The man who killed your mother was caught. He won't be killing anyone again," Dumbledore said. "There are other people who commit murders everyday sir," Alex stared at Dumbledore. "I thought you take this seriously sir, but I guess I was wrong. I'll go," Alex finished, turned and walked out of Dumbledore's office.

Alex walked along the corridor telling himself he was right, and that his mother dying wasn't just a coincidence. She was the first to die and he knew that Hermione was going to be somewhere in the mix. Alex found himself standing out side the portrait of the Fat Lady and just stood there. "Password?" the Fat Lady said. Alex didn't reply. "Password?" she said again. And again Alex said nothing. The Fat Lady looked at him. "Are you going to want in my boy?" she asked. Alex looked up, and shook his head. He turned around and started back the way he came. He walked outside where all the stone benches were and sat down against the wall. As the cool autumn wind hit his face, he sat there, thinking, about Hermione, and what she looked like in his dream. He closed his eyes, shook his head, and said to himself, but out loud. "She isn't going to die. I won't let her!" he shouted and slammed his fists into the ground he was sitting on. Alex hunched himself up, and rested his head on his knees, a few tears sliding slowly down his cheeks.


	10. The Warning Taken Serious

**Chapter Eight**

**The Warning Taken Serious **

Later that night Alex walked back into the Gryffindor common room and looked around. It was fuller than it had been earlier. He looked around to find Harry, Ron, and Hermione to apologize to them, but when his eyes landed on Harry, Harry glared at him. Alex sighed and looked to Hermione who was sitting next to Harry. She looked at Alex, then back to the paper she and Harry were looking at. Alex sighed and started for the stairway to the dormitories. "Hey Alex! Come play wizard chess!" shouted Seamus. Alex looked in Seamus' direction. "No thanks. I think I'm just going to go to bed. I don't really feel like playing right now. Maybe some other time," Alex told Seamus. Seamus nodded. Alex continued up the stairs and walked into the boys dormitory. But he didn't go to sleep, instead he sat there and began to work on his Potions essay for Snape. As he sat there writing, he came to slightly difficult part. Now he wished Hermione wasn't mad at him. He could really use her help. He had alienated his girlfriend. Alex stared at the paper, and began writing again, guessing that he'd just guess on it. He heard the door open and he looked up and saw Ron enter. Ron looked at Alex. "What?" Alex said sounding slightly upset. "I just want you to know, I'm not mad at you mate. I hope you know that," Ron said, looking at Alex. "I thought you would be though. I mean, I yelled at you," Alex told Ron. "So? You were just frustrated that Harry didn't take you serious. No reason for me to mad at you. I just want you to throw Harry across the room, or put some curse on him," Ron said with a slight chuckle.

Alex couldn't help but laugh. At least one of his friends weren't mad at him. Alex looked at Ron. "Hermione is mad at me isn't she?" Alex asked. Ron nodded. "Yeah…she is. Why are you taking it so hard that she's mad at you? Its not like she's your girlfriend or anything is it?" Ron said with a chuckle. "Yeah…I guess you're right," Alex said. "But I wish she wasn't mad at me. I need help with this stupid potions thing," Alex continued. "Yeah, I can't help you there mate, sorry. Anyway, I'm going back down. You are welcome to come Alex, if you want to," Ron said. "No. I think its best I don't come down you know? Give Harry and Hermione a chance to calm down a bit," Alex said. "Ok, I'll see you later," said Ron. "Ok, bye," Alex said and with that, Ron left closing the door behind him.

Meanwhile, back in the main part of Gryffindor Common room, Harry and Hermione were working on the same potions paper for Snape. Ron went back to them and sat down. "What did Alex have to say?" Harry asked as Ron sat down.

"He doesn't know why you guys are so mad. I mean, he's pretty upset, and even though he doesn't show it, he's sorry," said Ron looking at Harry. "Well he should have thought about that before he started yelling at me," said Harry. Hermione looked at Ron. "Did he say anything about me Ron?" Hermione asked. "He's struggling with this same essay and wouldn't mind your help. But he knows your mad so he isn't going to ask. But anyway," Ron said looking down at the essay. Just then Alex came over to the table. "Well Harry, you were right. Dumbledore didn't think twice about that. 'Five will die.' So far one is already dead. My mum. But you were right Harry. That's all. But just so you know, there's only four to go," Alex said then walked back up the stairs to the dormitory. Harry, Ron, and Hermione all exchanged looks. "He has a point his mum did die. So maybe she was the first," Ron said. "So? That's just a coincidence," Harry said. "Well, anyway. Lets get back to the essay," Ron said. Not more than five minutes later did Dumbledore come in and walk to the table Harry, Ron, and Hermione were sitting at. "Excuse me, Harry? I have some rather upsetting news. Your Aunt Petunia has been killed. It was by a wizard. Why he would kill a Muggle I do not know, but they haven't found this man yet," said Dumbledore.

Harry was taken aback by this. Granted he didn't like his aunt and uncle, but it was still shocking. "Um…when sir?" Harry asked. "About 3 hours ago. I am sorry Harry," said Dumbledore. "Its ok sir. Thank you for telling me," Harry said. Dumbledore nodded and walked out of the common room. Harry stared at the paper in front of him. "Harry? Are you ok?" Ron said. Harry nodded. Could Alex's dream be an actual warning? Hermione could tell what Harry was thinking. "But, why would someone want to kill five people?" Hermione said. "I don't know. But I really don't feel like talking to Alex right now. Maybe tomorrow or something," Harry said. "Lets just get the essay done," Hermione said. "Yeah, we'll worry about telling him tomorrow," Ron agreed. Hermione was still slightly mad though. Alex would have to do something to prove himself.

The next morning came. Harry sat up and looked at Alex's bed. It was empty. Harry felt bad about the argument the previous day and wanted to apologize. He also had to Alex about his aunt. Harry got dressed and headed down stairs to find Alex pouring over a Potions book and scrambling to finish the essay even though it was only Sunday. Harry approached Alex and looked at him. Alex looked up. "What?" he said calmly. "I'm starting to think that you are right Alex," said Harry. Alex wasn't expecting that. "Why do you say that?" Alex asked. "When you reminded me about your mum. Then yesterday Dumbledore told me my aunt was murdered," said Harry. Alex looked at Harry. "Ok, it took another death to make you believe me? I knew it had to be true," Alex said. "I know. I'm really sorry Alex. Forgive me?" Harry asked. Alex stared at Harry for a moment then nodded. "Yeah. I forgive you. Even though its me who should be apologizing. I started yelling first," Alex said. "Its ok. But Hermione is still mad at you," Harry said. Alex nodded. "I'm not surprised," Alex said. Harry looked at Alex for a long moment. "You and Hermione are together aren't you?" Harry asked suddenly. Alex looked at Harry. "Yeah…we are. How did you know," Alex said. "The way she went after you yesterday, and the fact she was slightly crying when she came back in from going after you yesterday," said Harry. "Oh…yeah…we are together. But no one is supposed to know. So don't tell Ron, and tell her you know," Alex said. Harry nodded. "I don't know if Dumbledore is taking this serious now that someone else has been killed. Could Voldemort be behind it Harry?" Alex asked. Harry shook his head. He thought it sounded like something Voldemort would do, but, why would he kill a pure-blood witch, Alex's mother. "I don't know. Why would he want a pure-blood witch killed?" Harry said.

Alex nodded. Harry had a point. Voldemort wasn't into killing witches and wizards. Voldemort only killed muggle-born witches and wizards. "Harry, in my dream, there was something else I didn't tell you guys. I think I should at least tell you," Alex paused for a moment. Harry looked at Alex. "Yes?" Harry said. "Sorry, in the dream, that dark figure had…," Alex was interrupted when he saw Hermione appear on the stairs. "The dark figure had what?" Harry asked. "Nothing," Alex said nodding to Hermione. Harry turned and saw Hermione standing there. Then Harry knew, it had something to do with Hermione.

The day had passed slowly. It was dinner time now. Alex walked into the Great Hall alone and took a seat next to Ron. Ron looked over at him. "Has Hermione talked to you at all?" he asked. Alex sighed and shook his head. "No. She hasn't. I guess I'll just let her come around by herself. She'll have to talk to me sometime," Alex said. Ron nodded. "Yeah. She usually does," Ron said. The feast had started and Alex began putting various foods on his plate. "Harry thinks that Vol- that You-Know-Who is behind this," Alex said to Ron. Alex knew that he shouldn't say Voldemort around Ron, not to mention in a room crowded with people who feared Voldemort. "Hmm, maybe he is. But, why would he want to kill a pure-blood witch?" Ron asked. Alex shook his head. "I don't know. Maybe he had a grudge against my mum," Alex said. Ron looked at Alex. How could he say that so calmly about his mum? It was only a month ago when he found out. Ron didn't know how, but he wasn't going to ask. "Oh well. I suppose we should just not worry about that right now right?" Ron said. Alex nodded.

As the feast died down and people were getting anxious to leave, Professor Dumbledore came over to Alex. "Mr. Price, as soon as I dismiss the houses to go to their common rooms for sleep, I need you to come with me to my office please," Dumbledore said. Alex nodded. "Alright. I'll do that," said Alex. With that, Dumbledore walked back up to his seat. "Attention! You are all excused to go to your common rooms. I suspect you all have full days ahead!" Dumbledore said. As the Great Hall emptied, Alex walked up to the teachers table and looked at Dumbledore. "Follow me, Mr. Price," Dumbledore said. He wondered if he was taking Alex's dream seriously now. As they walked into Dumbledore's office Alex looked at Dumbledore. "Have I done something wrong Professor?" Alex asked. "Not at all. I just have to inform you, that I think we have made a slight mistake about you being a prefect. You see, there are only two prefects per house. I am sorry to say I must ask for the prefects badge back," Dumbledore said. Alex nodded. "I was wondering when this would be noticed. But why wait almost two months sir?" Alex asked. "I didn't know until recently. When came to my office yesterday," Dumbledore said. Alex nodded, and handed Dumbledore the prefects badge.

Then Alex looked at Dumbledore for a moment. "Sir?" Alex said. "Yes?" Dumbledore replied. "About my dream. Are you taking it serious now? Alex asked him. Dumbledore looked at Alex for a moment. "I suspect that heard about Mr. Potter's aunt?" he asked. Alex nodded. "Yes sir I did," Alex said. Dumbledore stayed awkwardly silent for quite sometime, then finally spoke. "I am not saying your dream is real but-" "Sir, why would someone kill a muggle? Why would someone kill a pure-blood witch? Who's going to be next? How many more will it take for you to see this dream of mine is more than just a mere dream," Alex said not really caring he just interrupted Dumbledore. "Who do think is behind this?" Dumbledore said, not really agreeing to it, just curious as to who Alex thought was behind it. "Honestly? I believe Voldemort was behind it. Who else could it be sir?" Alex said. Alex thought he had a pretty valid point. Who else would want to kill people. "Ah, but why would Voldemort want your mother killed?" asked Dumbledore. "I don't know sir. Maybe he had something against her," Alex said. "Well, after the death of a muggle by a wizard, I have decided that I will consider this dream of yours serious," Dumbledore said. A wave of calm came over him. "Thank you sir," Alex said. Dumbledore nodded. "Ok, that's all now. Off you go," Dumbledore said. Alex gave Dumbledore a slight smile and left his office.

Alex walked into the common room and looked around for Harry. He saw him sitting by the fire talking to Hermione. Alex walked over to them. "Sorry to interrupt Harry, but Dumbledore decided to start taking this seriously. Thought you ought to know," Alex said. "That's great!" Harry exclaimed. Hermione looked at Alex for a moment, Alex returned her look, and she looked away. Alex knew she'd be safe now. He bid goodnight to his friends and walked up to the dormitories, got into his pajamas and silently drifted off to sleep.


	11. The Figure Makes an Apprearance

**Chapter Nine**

**The Figure Makes an Appearance**

Alex and Hermione sat on the bank of the lake enjoying a nice picnic on a beautiful day. Alex smiled. "So do you want something to drink?" Alex asked Hermione. "Sure," she said cheerfully. He smiled, turned to grab the bottled drink he brought a couple of glasses. When he turned back around to her, she was gone. Alex stood up dropping the bottle and the glasses, all of which shattered as they hit the ground. Alex began to call out her name. "Hermione! Hermione! Where are you?" he shouted. There was no reply. He began to run into the dark forest still calling her name. Then he came to a clearing and saw her laying on the ground. "Hermione!" he called and ran to her side. She was covered in blood. He began to shake her lightly still calling her name trying to wake her. Then a figure emerged from the shadows. "Two down, three to go. Who is going to be next?" Alex began shaking Hermione more harder. "Wake up Hermione! WAKE UP!" Alex shouted. The figure laughed. "She is dead you fool!" it said. Alex kept shaking her, saying her name louder. "HERMIONE! WAKE UP!" he shouted.

Alex jerked awake while screaming Hermione's name. He was sitting up now, and as he looked around, he saw everyone in the boys dorm looking at him. He had apparently waken them up. Then the door to the room opened and a few of the girls had been woken up. "What was the screaming?" asked Parvati. "Nothing…I was just…having a nightmare. I'm sorry I woke you all," Alex said. "Well no point in going back to sleep mate, classes start in less than an hour and a half," Ron said. Alex nodded. Harry looked at Alex. Harry knew Alex had had a dream where something bad happened to Hermione. Alex returned his look as if to say "I'll tell you later." Harry gave a slight nod. The girls gave one last look around the dorm, then closed the door and went back to their dorm to get ready. All the boys dressed and headed out into the main room of the common room, all of them doing various different things. Some were scrambling to finish the Potions essay. Others, who were prepared, just sat and played Wizard Chess or Exploding Snap. Alex, however, sat in front of the fire place staring at the burnt ashes (the fire had died and hadn't been rebuilt). Harry walked over to Alex and looked at him. "What were you dreaming about? I mean its obvious it was about Hermione, but what happened?" Harry asked. Alex glanced around the room, searching for eavesdroppers, then spoke. "In my dream, Hermione was killed. I get up and start calling her name. Then I eventually find her, covered in blood. This time the figure said, 'Two down three to go.'" Alex told Harry. Harry was speechless. He didn't know what to say. Alex looked back to the empty fireplace again. "If anything happens to her I don't know what I'll do," Alex said after a few moments. Harry nodded.

That hour and a half passed by rather quick. Almost too quick. Everyone was groaning about going to the first class. The first class was Herbology followed by Potions. Alex didn't know why everyone groaned about Herbology. Personally he thought they'd be worried more about Potions. But he didn't say anything. As they neared the Herbology class room they saw a sign on the door. It read, "Herbology has been canceled for today. You will have double-potions instead. Please go immediately to Potions." Everyone groaned loudly except, of course, Malfoy, Crabbe, and Goyle. They loved seeing Snape punish the others. Alex sighed and turned heading back toward the Potions class room. "Say, Harry, mind if I take a quick look at your essay for Snape? I need to check and see if I got something right. I mean, Hermione was helping you. So undoubtedly you got it right," Alex said. Harry nodded and took out his essay holding it up for Alex to look at. Alex nodded. "Ok, I got it right. All I did was guess," he said with a slight laugh. Harry chuckled. A moment later Ron, who had apparently forgotten his essay, join Harry and Alex. "Hey," Ron said slightly out of breath. Harry and Alex looked at him. "Where have you been?" Harry asked. "I forgot my essay," Ron said shortly. A moment after that they were outside the Potions class. The whole lot groaned one last time and stepped inside the class room.

Snape wasn't there yet. Everyone took their seats and stared at the front of the room, some of them pouring over the essay one last time. Then Snape stormed in. "I assume that you got your essays done," said Snape scanning the room. No one said anything. "Well, those of you who did, pass them forward now. Then we will get started on today's Potion," Snape barked. And sure enough, five minutes later, Snape was telling them about the Polyjuice Potion. Harry, Ron and Alex exchanged looks, then Alex turned to look behind him where Hermione was sitting, she was beaming. She, of course, already knew how to make it, as did Harry and Ron. Alex, however, not being present when they made it, knew nothing about it, except that it allowed people to change form into someone else. He had witnessed Harry and Ron change into Crabbe and Goyle. But with Hermione, she had made a mistake and transformed into a human cat.

Snape slammed his hand on his desk, and it made everyone jump. "This potion is not in your Potions books! I suggest you all write down the ingredients quickly. I will be erasing them in three minutes," Snape barked, then sat down and began writing something on a piece of parchment. Sure enough three minutes later, Snape erased the potion off the board. Neville looked scared. He hadn't gotten all the ingredients down. Harry saw this, and quietly passed his paper to Neville who looked grateful and finished copying the ingredients.

As the end of class drew near, Snape stood up and spoke. "I hope that everyone has done this right. This is a very complicated Potion and we shall be working on it for the next month. In the mean time, you have an essay! What are the uses of the Polyjuice Potion and why are they used? I expect this on my desk the day after tomorrow. Class dismissed," Snape said. The class filed out, happy to be out. Neville looked at Harry. "I'm glad you gave me your paper to look at Harry. I didn't think I would have gotten all the ingredients in it today if I hadn't had that," he said. Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Alex looked at Neville.

"You don't put them all in at once. The potion isn't meant to be made that way. Snape said that," said Hermione looking at Neville, who began to panic. "Oh great! This means I have to start over!" Neville said, turning and walking regrettably back to Snape's class room. Alex couldn't help but feel sorry for Neville. Neville had done the potion right with ingredients, but put them in all at once. Neville was always forgetting the key thing involving Potions. "Alex? You ok?" Harry said looking at Alex. "Huh? Oh yeah, I just feel sorry for poor Neville," Alex said. "Oh, well Hermione said something to you," Harry said. Alex was shocked. Hermione hadn't said anything to him since the Quidditch Tryouts. Alex looked at her. "Sorry Hermione, I was feeling sorry for Neville. What did you say?" Alex asked her. "I was just wondering if you knew that you weren't supposed the ingredients in all at once," she said. "Yeah, I knew. I put that down on my paper as soon as Snape said it," Alex told her. She nodded and walked ahead of them. Apparently she was still slightly upset at him. He sighed and followed Harry and Alex into the Great Hall for lunch.

The rest of the day passed by slowly. They were rather bored of this Care of Magical Creatures class. It was just more flobberworms. Then they were bored through Transfiguration with a boring lesson on transforming their books into giant worms. Finally the end of the day came and they all made their way back to their dormitories. Alex was the first one to enter the common room. Something didn't feel right now. It was cold, even though there was a fire going. He didn't know what, but Alex knew there was something not right about the common room. What was it? He walked up the stairs to boys dorm and went inside. As he entered he came to an immediate dead stop. He felt an even greater sensation of cold pass over him, followed by images from his dream involving Hermione. Hard as he tried, he couldn't shake the feeling off. But then he remembered the reason he came to the dead stop. He looked up, and staring down at him, was the figure from his dream. Behind the figure, he saw Hermione laying there on the ground. Alex managed to unfreeze himself from this position. As he did, he pulled out his wand and pointed it at the figure. "What have you done!" Alex yelled at it. The figure stayed silent. Alex muttered a spell, which hit the figure, but it didn't affect it. "Silly fool! You can't hurt me!" with that, the figure vanished into thin air. Alex rushed over to Hermione's side. He looked at her, she was still breathing. Alex gently shook her and she snapped awake. She looked up at Alex and gave him a faint smile.


	12. A Sad Christmas Gift

**Chapter Ten**

**A Sad Christmas Gift**

Alex watched Hermione as she lay in the bed in the Hospital Wing. He had barely left her side since he brought her up here three days ago. He had asked to have his work brought to him there, because he didn't want to leave Hermione's side. Now that it was proved that the Figure was real, he wasn't about to let her out of his sight. Snape, of course, would just like to have failed Alex right then and there, but the only thing that stopped him was that Dumbledore wouldn't allow it. Alex sat there holding her hand. She had been drifting in and out of sleep for past 3 days. When she was awake they would talk, but then she'd be right back asleep if they stopped for a moment. Alex just sat there, keeping an eye on her. He loved her dearly, and would not let anything happen to her, even it meant costing his life. She stirred and Alex immediately jerked himself out of what ever thoughts he had been thinking. He looked at her. "Hermione? You ok? You need anything?" Alex asked her. She shook her head lightly. "No," Hermione said. He smiled slightly. "How are you feeling?" he asked. "Fine actually," she replied. "How long have I been here?" she finished. "Three days. But its been arranged that you are excused from any missed assignments that you may have," Alex told her.

Hermione let out a soft sigh and slowly sat up. "Good. For a moment there I was starting to worry," she said while Alex helped her into the sitting position. She looked at him. He looked terrible, as though he hadn't slept in days. His eyes looked tired, and his hair was slightly messy. "Have you been sitting there all three days?" Hermione asked him. Alex nodded. "I wasn't about to let you out of my sight. Not after what happened. If you had died…I would have been very sad that I didn't get to apologize to you for that snip we had, of which I am sorry. I didn't know that you were going to take Harry's side. I shouldn't have jumped to conclusions," he said in one breath. Hermione looked at him for a long moment, then leaned close to him and gave him a small, gentle, kiss on the lips. "Thank you," she said. He sat there, not shocked, but slightly surprised at the kiss she gave him. He sat there for a moment, just looking at her with his weary eyes, not blinking, then leaned close to her, and returned her kiss. As he pulled away he looked at her. "I love you Hermione. If anything ever happened to you I don't know what I'd do," he said. She looked at him for a long moment. It was as if she read his mind. She knew there was more to that dream than he led on.

"Alex?" She said finally. "What else happened in that dream. I mean, there was more to it than just that figure telling you what was going to happen. What was that other part?" she asked him. He sat there not saying anything. Perhaps what he just said gave it away. Alex didn't want to tell her. I mean, what would she think? If two of the five murders had happened already, what would she think if he told her, her fate? He looked at her for the longest moment staying very quiet. Hermione looked at him. "It was something with me wasn't it? What happened to me?" she asked. He stayed quiet. He wasn't about to tell her. Another long moment passed. "Tell me! I want to know!" she demanded.

Alex looked at her. He was going to have to tell her. He took a deep breath and spoke. "In the dream you…you…," he paused, choking on the thought. "I what?" she said. He looked at her, there were a few tears rolling down her cheek. "You died," he said, now his eyes were brimming with tears. "That's why I didn't leave your side at all. I didn't want you to die. I didn't want to risk the Figure coming here and…and finishing what he tried to do." Then it hit him. She was in Transfiguration with him that day, and she left the same time as he did. "Hermione," he said. "How did you get to the common room so fast? And what were you doing in the boys dormitory?" he asked. She looked at him. "There was a secret passage way up to the portrait of the Fat Lady. I was going to meet you there because I wanted to talk to you. Then I heard a sound from inside the common room. When I went in, this wave of cold hit me, and felt myself floating into the boys dorm. It was going to kill me. That's when you came in," Hermione told him. Alex didn't know what to think. There was a passage way up to the portrait of the Fat Lady? The class must not have been far behind. Alex looked at Hermione. "Did the Figure say anything to you? You know, about the murders?" he asked her.

Hermione shook her head. "No. It didn't say anything until you came in. Alex…what if it comes back to try again. That spell you did, did nothing to it. What are you going to do?" she asked desperately. "I had someone go get Dumbledore after I found you. So he knows. He has talked to Professor Flitwick about charms to do to keep Dark things out of Hogwarts," Alex told her. Alex looked at her. She still looked scared as to what was going to happen. He switched from sitting in the chair to sitting on the bed and took her in his arms. "I'm not going to let anything happen to you. I promise. I'll die before I let anything happen to you Hermione," he said reassuringly. She had started to cry softly. The sat there for feel what felt like an eternity until a woman's voice came from behind them. "Excuse me?" she said. Alex and Hermione stopped hugging and faced the woman. It was Madam Pomfrey. "Sorry to interrupt this moment, but I need to check Miss Granger here to see if she's fit enough to leave. Then you two can go back to your affection," Madam Pomfrey said. Alex and Hermione smiled slightly at each other. It was five minutes later when Madam Pomfrey decided that Hermione was well enough to go. The both thanked her, and walked hand-in-hand out of the Hospital Wing.

Now it was the Christmas Holiday. The school would be emptying out until the first of January. Everyone one would be gone, except for a handful of people. That handful of people included Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Alex. Alex, of course, had had the opportunity to leave but turned it down. He told his father that he had loads of homework that he needed to do. But Harry and Hermione knew differently. He was going to stay to keep watch over Hermione. Alex, by now, had told Hermione that Harry figured out they were together. But they were keeping Ron out of the loop, simply by request from Alex. Alex knew that Ron also had a crush on Hermione. Alex hadn't asked Hermione out because he knew that it would make Ron mad, but because Alex felt it time to reveal his feeling to Hermione. Ron should have taken advantage of the situation before. When Hermione wanted to know the reason Alex didn't want Ron to know, he didn't say anything or he would change the subject rather quick. Hermione was slightly curious about this, but didn't say anything.

Christmas morning came quickly. Ron had been the first one up and was shouting up the stairs to Harry, Alex, and Hermione, the only Gryffindors remaining behind. They all tiredly got up and went down into the main room of the common room. Ron had gotten another sweater from his mum which bore the letter "R" on it. Harry and Alex also had one. "Blimey Ron, doesn't you mum ever send you anything different?" Alex asked. Harry and Alex had gotten sweaters the past four years. At least Mrs. Weasley kept changing the colour every year. This year Alex's was a very bright red, Harry's was a bright green, and Ron's was a dim blue colour. Hermione looked around for her presents. She found one from Mrs. Weasley, but hers wasn't a sweater. Hermione's was a very well made winter coat which bore her name on it. "Well at least you didn't get a sweater," Alex said with a chuckle and tore a package open from his father. While the others had their backs turned, opening their various packages, the jumped when they heard something hit the floor.

They turned to see that a box had dropped onto the floor. Alex had dropped it. They looked at him. "Alex? Everything ok?" Ron asked.

Alex didn't say anything. Then Hermione stepped forward. "Alex? What is it?" Hermione asked. Again Alex didn't say anything. Hermione looked down at his hands. There was a silver chain dangling from his closed hand. Hermione reached her hand over and put it on top of his closed hand. "Alex? What is it? If you won't say anything, then let me see," she said. Alex's hand opened slowly, revealing a locket. Hermione now knew why Alex wasn't saying anything. When Hermione first met Alex's mother, she was wearing this necklace. She looked at Alex, then back to the necklace. "This was my mum's," he told her. He was smiling, but there were a few tears in his eyes. Hermione nodded. "Yeah, I saw her wearing it when I met her for the first time," she told him. Alex turned and faced her. "My father sent it to me. There's a note in the box. I haven't read it yet. I'm not sure I do," he told her. Hermione began to reach for the box but he grabbed her hand. "No. I don't want you to read it…" he said. He opened it. There was nothing in it. He was somewhat relieved to see this. He turned his eyes back to Hermione. "I want you to have it," he said.

Hermione looked shocked. "Consider it a Christmas gift from me," he finished. Hermione shook her head. "No. I can't take it. Your father sent it to you. Its yours now," she said. Alex looked at the necklace once more, then looked back to her. "So? That means its mine to give away," he told her and placed it in her open hand, and then closed her hand gently. Hermione had a tear skidding down her cheek. Alex reached up and wiped it away. "Don't cry. Its empty, and obviously I'm not going to wear it. Its women's jewelry. Put some pictures in it," he told her with a smile. Then it hit him. Harry and Ron were still standing there. Alex looked over at them. Ron's mouth was gaping. "Ron," Alex started, then stopped when put a hand up. Ron was clearly shocked. Alex didn't want Ron to find out this way. He would have rather told him by owl post. Harry poked Ron. Ron's mouth snapped shut. "Um…am…am I right in thinking," Ron stopped when he saw Alex nod. "Ron…I didn't want you to find out this way," Alex said quickly. Ron stayed silent. "I…I thought I'd wait to tell you," Alex said. "Wait how long?" Ron asked. "Um…until summer," Alex said. Ron stared a hole through Alex then began gathering the rest of his unopened gifts and walked up the stairs into the dorm. Alex looked at Harry, then to Hermione.

They both looked confused. "What was that all about?" asked Harry. Alex sighed and told them why he hadn't wanted Ron to know. How Ron liked Hermione, and how Ron had entrusted him with the secret. "I just saw an opportunity to ask you Hermione. I didn't do it to make Ron jealous," Alex said. Hermione and Harry looked at Alex. "Look, I understand if you guys want to leave too-" Hermione stopped him. "You beat him to it Alex, you were ready when he wasn't," she said. Now it was Alex's turn to be confused. "What?" He said. "To put it in a blunt sort of way, you beat him to the punch," Hermione said. Harry was surprised to find that he agreed with what Hermione was saying. Alex was relieved slightly to hear this, but in the back of his mind, he felt he had betrayed Ron. "If you think this isn't bad, why do feel like I've just betrayed him?" Alex asked.

Ron didn't show himself again until dinner. Alex walked over to Ron. "Ron look I-" but he was cut off by Ron hitting him right square in the face. Alex had to lean against the wall so he wouldn't fall down. Hermione went to Alex while Harry grabbed Ron and held him back. All of this was interrupted by the voice of Professor Dumbledore. "What is going on here?" Dumbledore exclaimed.

Alex looked from Ron to Dumbledore. "You better have a good explanation for this Mr. Weasley," Dumbledore said. Ron looked down at Alex, who was sitting on the floor with Hermione looking at the, now, red spot where Ron hit. Alex also had a cut on his lower lip. Ron looked back to Dumbledore. "It was a trust issue gone wrong sir," Ron said. But Alex knew there was no distrust involved in this, so Alex bolted up. "He's not telling the truth sir! I didn't break his trust at all!" Alex exclaimed. He reached up and wiped the blood off his lip. "But its ok sir. I forgive Ron. I don't want to see him get expelled for this sir," Alex said. Hermione and Harry couldn't believe what Alex was saying. True, Harry and Hermione didn't want Ron expelled, but if he had been, it would have been well deserved. Dumbledore nodded. "Very well then. But Mr. Weasley, you shall receive a month's detention for this," said Dumbledore. Ron nodded, looked at Alex, then walked off. As soon as Ron turned the corner into the Great Hall, "OW!" Alex shouted. Harry and Hermione both jumped. "Now you say ow?" Harry asked, then walked off into the Great Hall to go and talk to Ron. "I didn't want to admit that hurt in front of Dumbledore and Ron," Alex told Hermione. Hermione smiled slightly. "Well, it was good of you to do that for Ron after that," Hermione told him. Alex nodded. "Yeah…I know…You think I should go tell Dumbledore that it isn't ok and that Ron should be expelled?" Alex said with a light chuckle. Hermione smiled. "Come on, lets go get something to eat. I'm starving," Alex said to her.

Alex had forgotten about the Figure until they were halfway through dinner. An owl came soaring in over the table and dropped a letter in front of Alex. Alex recognized the owl as his fathers. Alex looked up the table at Dumbledore. Dumbledore nodded. Alex picked up the letter. The letter had arrived on his fathers owl, but the letter wasn't from his father. The letter had come directly from Cornelius Fudge. Alex looked at Dumbledore again. "What is it? The letter is to you isn't it?" Dumbledore asked. "Yeah. But this is directly from the Minister of Magic himself sir. I don't want to open it," Alex told Dumbledore. Dumbledore stayed quiet for a moment. "I am not going to ask you to let me open it, but would you like me too?" Dumbledore asked finally. Alex sat there and thought for a moment. "No sir…I'll…I'll open it. Shall I read it aloud?" Alex said. "If you'd like," Dumbledore said. All the others sitting at the table, which consisted of the teachers and only a couple more students, himself, Harry, Hermione, and Ron. They all watched as Alex slowly opened it. Then Alex began to read aloud:

_Dear Mr. Alexander Price,_

_We at the Ministry of Magic regret to inform you that-_

Alex stopped reading, dropped the letter, stood and began to walk slowly towards the door. Dumbledore walked over and picked up the letter to finish reading it. After a moment, Professor McGonagall looked at Dumbledore. "Albus, what is it?" she asked. Dumbledore stared off after Alex. "Minerva, do you remember at the staff meeting about that Figure Mr. Price saw in his dream, then up in the Gryffindor tower?" Dumbledore said. "Yes Albus, what is it?" McGonagall asked. Everyone else was listening intently. "Alex's father has been killed by that Figure," Dumbledore said finally. Professor McGonagall gasped lightly. Hermione, however, got up and ran after Alex.


	13. A Happy Day

**Chapter Eleven**

**A Happy Day**

Hermione walked in to Gryffindor Common Room nearly an hour and a half after she had run after Alex. She was unable to find him until the moment she entered the common room. He was sitting in front of the fire looking down at a photograph album. There were tears falling down his cheeks. Alex was parentless now. He was the last of his family. He didn't have anywhere to go and he knew he couldn't stay at Hogwarts over the summer breaks. He had to have somewhere to go. Hermione stared at him for the longest time, then walked over to him. "Alex?" she said quietly. He didn't look up at her, instead he pointed to a picture. "I remember this day. I remember it because I fell in the lake behind us. We went fishing. I cast my rod out and the boat started rocking," Alex began to chuckle lightly, "then it tipped over. We lost most of the fishing gear we took, the only thing we didn't lose was the fishing pole that I was using," he finished, but he wasn't chuckling anymore. He turned the page and on it, there was a picture of when Hermione first met Alex's parents. Hermione looked at the picture and a few tears began to fall down her cheek. A thought had come across Hermione's mind. Alex doesn't have anyone now. He's alone. All he has is an old photo album and…her. This was her thought.

Alex looked at her, then reached up with his hand and gently wiped the tears off her cheek. "Don't cry. Its…its ok. I'll be fine," he told her. But only more tears began to fall down her cheeks. "You don't have anyone now, do you Alex?" Hermione asked. He looked back down to the photo album and shook his head. "No…I don't," Alex said. Hermione looked down at the ground. "Then what are you going to do? You can't stay at Hogwarts," Hermione asked. "I know that. I don't know what I'll do," Alex said, taking Hermione's hand. He looked at her. There weren't as many tears streaming down her face now. He leaned forward and began to kiss her as he had when they were sitting in the hospital wing. It was as if everything around them froze. They were trapped in this moment, and for this moment Alex was happy again. Not thinking of his father and mother, nor of where he was going to stay after the year ended. Hermione wasn't thinking of anything but Alex in this moment. She wasn't worried about him or anything. They were sharing a good moment.

This moment was broken by the noise of the common room portrait opening. They quickly pulled away from each other but they kept eye contact. Harry and Ron had entered the common room and were looking at them. "Hey. You found him Hermione," Harry said slightly happy. Ron, however, didn't say anything. He looked at Alex for a moment, then walked out of the common room. Alex sighed and shook his head. "He's still mad at me huh?" Alex chortled. He wasn't surprised. But Alex felt he had done nothing wrong. "I think he might be," Harry said reluctantly. After a moment Professor Dumbledore came walking slowly into the common room followed by Professor McGonagall. Hermione and Alex stood up as they saw the two professors enter. "Mr. Potter, Miss Granger, will you excuse Mr. Price, Professor McGonagall, and I for a moment?" Dumbledore asked politely. Harry and Hermione looked at each other. "Lets go find Ron," Harry said to Hermione who nodded. They walked out of the common room. Alex felt awkward. "Mr. Price," Dumbledore began. "we know you have no other family. And you do know that you cannot stay at Hogwarts correct?" McGonagall asked.

Alex nodded. "Yes," he said. "We are in the process of trying to communicate with the Ministry of Magic, but they are not answering because of the Christmas Holiday. We ask you, what are you prepared to do for the summer, should we fail to hear anything from the ministry?" Dumbledore asked. Alex was slightly confused by this. He didn't know. Then the thought of talking to Lucious Malfoy came across his mind. He shuddered at this. "I don't know sir. But since I have almost six months to think about it I'll let you know," Alex said. Dumbledore nodded, looked at McGonagall, and they both turned and walked out of the common room. Alex watched as they left. Then he began to think of a summer with the Malfoy family. Draco wouldn't think twice about asking his father. Then hit him. If he had gotten that letter from the Ministry not more than an hour and a half ago, why weren't they able to contact them? Alex pondered on this for the next little bit.

A half an hour later Harry, Ron, and Hermione walked into the common room. Ron didn't stop. He just walked up to the dorm and shut the door. Harry and Hermione walked over to Alex and sat by him. "What did Dumbledore and McGonagall want?" Harry asked. Alex sighed and looked at Harry. "Just more bad news. That's all. And also some stuff I already know," Alex told them. He told them what Dumbledore had said about not being able to contact the Ministry. "What? They've got to be lying. How else would you have gotten a letter from them not two hours ago?" Harry asked. Alex shook his head. "I honestly don't know Harry," Alex told him.

This Christmas Holiday finally came to an end. Kids were returning to Hogwarts. On Monday the new term would start off with Potions. On Saturday Alex and Hermione spent some time walking about the grounds talking about various things. "But you have to admit that Potions is a fascinating subject Alex," Hermione said. "Hermione…how can you say that? Snape never calls on you, and when you do answer he deducts five points from Gryffindor," Alex said. "But if Snape wasn't the teacher, would you think differently?" Hermione asked him. Alex stayed quiet for a moment, then nodded. "Yeah…I think I would like it. But I don't because Snape is the teacher," Alex began to chuckle. He looked at Hermione and smiled. They walked over to snow covered bench and sat down on it together. Alex looked at Hermione and took her hand. Hermione looked at him and just smiled. He was finally happy. He had been reeling from the news of two weeks ago. However, he didn't manage getting over it by himself. "Hermione…there's something that I want to tell you," Alex said. Hermione looked at him. "What?" she asked. "If…if you hadn't been with me this past week I don't think I would have made it. I think I would have gone crazy. Having you with me has made the most gloomy of days turn into bright ones," he said with a smile. "I know…that sounds so stupid," Alex said.

Hermione shook her head, took a glove off her hand, and placed the ungloved hand on his cheek. "No. No not stupid at all. That make me feel like I can do more than learn spells and stuff," she said lightly. Alex smiled at her, and took the hand that was on his cheek into his own. He thought about telling her that he'd ready if the Figure were to show itself again, but he decided against it. He wasn't about to ruin this moment. Alex and Hermione had gotten to know each other better over the holiday and felt more comfortable about doing things like, kissing and holding hands and such. Kissing, they didn't do this unless they were alone. They did have a decency about them. Sunday night finally came. They all sat there staring at their potions books dreading the class. "Alex!" Ron came running up to Alex. Alex was surprised. Ron hadn't spoken to him since Christmas Eve. "Whoa…you're talking to me!" Alex said. Ron nodded. "Yeah…I've been avoiding you for these last two weeks because I've been waiting for this letter!" Ron said and tossed a letter to Alex. Alex picked it up, then looked at Ron. "Go on! Read it!" Ron exclaimed. Alex began to read aloud:

_Dear Ron,_

_We have indeed heard about Alex's father and your father and I_

_have discussed it. We are willing to let Alex come and live here_

_with us! Tell Alex we will see him at the end of the year on platform_

_9 and ¾! We look forward to seeing you both in five months!_

_Love,_

_Mum and Dad! (Mr. And Mrs. Weasley)_

Alex was speechless. He just stared at the letter, then looked to Ron and nodded.


	14. The Second Appearance of The Figure

**Chapter Twelve**

**The Second Appearance of The Figure**

Alex was the happiest he had ever been at all this whole year. There was a family that was willing to take him in. Alex looked at Ron, his face beaming, and said, "Thanks Ron. I owe you and your family big time. But…I really owe you a big apology-" Ron put his hand up and Alex stopped talking. "Don't Alex. Its ok. I think I overreacted a bit. You got up enough guts before I did mate. I mean, not like it was a contest or anything. So, there's no hard feelings. I think I pretty much got my frustration out when I hit you that day," Ron said with a chuckle. Alex couldn't help but laugh. Then a dark gray owl came soaring in through a window, dropped a letter on Alex's lap, and disappeared out the window. Alex looked at the envelope, picked it up, and opened it. It was from Draco Malfoy's father, Lucious Malfoy. "Who's it from?" Ron asked curiously. "Its from…" Alex hesitated. He wasn't sure how his friends would react to him getting this letter from Mr. Malfoy. "Who is it from?" Harry asked. "It's a personal letter that I can't let you guys hear," Alex lied. "What? You can share it with us. Its ok!" Harry said quickly. Alex shook his head. "No. I can't. It's a very personal letter. I honestly can't share it," Alex said. Hermione looked at Alex curiously. She knew something was going on. "I'm going up to the dorm to read this," Alex said. He stood up and walked towards the stairs. Hermione caught a glimpse of Lucious Malfoy's name at the bottom of the letter.

Hermione waited until Alex was out of sight then turned to Ron and Harry. "I saw who it was from…it was from Lucious Malfoy," Hermione said to them. Harry and Ron's eyes went wide. "Why would he be writing Alex?" Harry asked. Hermione shook her head. "I don't know. But apparently he doesn't want us to know," she said. "I don't see why. I mean, he just…hold on…that is weird. Why _would _Alex get a letter from him?" Harry said. "Shall I go ask?" Ron said. "I think he'd be more willing to talk to Hermione," Harry said.

Alex sat on his bed and stared down at the letter. He didn't know why he'd get a letter from Mr. Malfoy, but he had to force himself to read it:

_Dear Mr. Price,_

_I heard about that unfortunate happening with your father. That is terrible. He was a good friend to me. In light of this event, seeing as you have no other family, perhaps you would consider coming to live with me and my family. We would welcome you gladly. Your family and mine were great friends! Do you remember? I am sure Draco wouldn't mind his long time friend being around during the summer. Consider my offer Alex. I'm sure you'd want to stay in the best of places during the summer. _

_Respectfully,_

_Mr. Lucious Malfoy_

Alex folded the letter up and stuffed it under his pillow just as the door opened. He looked at the door and saw Hermione standing there. "Hey Alex," Hermione said with a smile. "Hi. Is there something you need Hermione? I'll be right down if that's what you are wondering," Alex said. "No actually, it's not. I'm wondering about the letter. I saw who it was from," Hermione said. Alex looked at her, not surprised. "I know…I flashed in your direction on purpose because I thought you should be the first to know…" Alex said. Hermione looked at him, confused. "Know what Alex?" she asked. Alex took a deep breath and told her. "My family, as you know, was full of pure bloods. Well, being a pure blood, and the fact my parents worked at the Ministry of Magic, my family was consistently having dinner, or something with the Malfoys. So, Draco and I…became friends," Alex stopped and looked at her. She had a shocked look on her face. "Go on," she said. Alex looked at her, then continued.

"We were friends up until about six years ago. I ended the friendship after a small argument he and I had. I can't remember what the argument was about, but I ended the friendship. He still believes us to be friends." Hermione didn't know what to say to this. "But…he throws snide remarks to you…but…he's never actually been as pig headed to you as he has to Harry, Ron, or me," Hermione said. Alex looked at her. "He thinks that when he throws those remarks at me, that its all in fun. As I said, he still believes us to be friends," Alex said. "Well…are you…are you going to tell Harry and Ron? Because, if you don't I will," Hermione said. Alex was taken aback. He looked at her, disbelievingly. "Hermione…are you mad at me?" Alex asked. Hermione just looked at him. "I feel betrayed Alex," she said.

Alex was shocked. He wasn't even friends with Draco anymore. "Hermione…I'm not friends with him anymore…I told you that," he said. Hermione looked at him. "You should have told me before," Hermione said. Alex felt his stomach lurch. "Hermione…its in the past…its all over. I am NOT friends with Malfoy anymore," Alex said for, what felt like, the millionth time. Hermione said nothing, turned around and walked down into the common room. She told Harry and Ron what Alex had just told her.

Alex found out that Harry and Ron, as well as Hermione, did not want to speak to him, simply for the fact he hadn't said anything about his past friendship with Draco Malfoy. He didn't see why they were making such a big deal over it. That friendship was in the past…it was all over. Every now and then Alex would try to talk to his friends, but to no avail. They wouldn't talk to him. One night, as he was walking down a corridor he made a decision. He was going to tell Draco that they weren't friends. But he knew he'd have to do it when Harry, Hermione, and Ron were near. He seized this opportunity the very next day. He was walking out side when he saw Draco start harassing Harry, Hermione, and Ron. Alex dropped his stuff, pulled out his wand, and walked over to Draco. "Hey Draco!" Alex called as he neared him.

Draco turned, only to meet Alex's fist. Draco fell down and looked up at Alex. Alex stared down at Draco, then seized him by his shirt and threw him down on the ground again. "Just so you know Draco, we aren't friends. And I want you to leave Harry, Hermione, and Ron alone for the remainder of your life," Alex said, then picked Draco up, held his wand to Draco's neck, and faced him to Hermione. "And I think you have something to say to her for calling her a Mudblood so much," Alex finished. Draco was shocked. He didn't know what to do. So he muttered the words. "I'm sorry for calling you a Mudblood so much, Granger," Draco said. Alex looked at Draco. "Now that wasn't so bad was it?" he said, then threw Draco to the ground again. He turned, looked at Harry, Ron, and Hermione, then turned and walked back up to the place where he had dropped his books. Alex turned and gave one last look at them, and smiled, then walked on into the school.

For the next couple of days Alex walked alone down the corridors to class and the common room. When he was in the common room, Alex usually sat alone now that his friends were mad at him. He said nothing to them when he saw them, he had decided it was better if he let them come and talk to him on their own.

As he was walking down the corridor to the Gryffindor Common Room, he heard some commotion coming from the entrance. He ran forward and saw a group of people crowded down into the entrance of the common room. Alex began to make his way through the crowded entrance and into the common room. As he got to the front of the crowd, he saw Professor Dumbledore and Professor McGonagall facing a dark, hooded figure, The Figure was there. Alex turned to the crowd and began to shout at them. "Get out of here! NOW! GO!"

Everyone looked at Alex. "Get out! This thing kills people! GO!" Alex shouted. Hearing this, everyone started hurrying out. Alex pulled out his wand and joined Dumbledore and McGonagall. Dumbledore looked at Alex. "Alex? Get out of here!" he said. Alex just shook his head. "NO! This thing killed my parents! I'm not leaving!" Alex said.

The Figured turned his gaze (whatever of a gaze it had, since his eyes where hidden behind the hood of the cloak) to Alex. "You, boy, are a fool. Do you not realize who I am?" the Figure said. Alex looked at the Figure. "I don't care who you are! You killed my mum and dad!" Alex said. The Figure kept his gaze on Alex. "Yes, and now I am here to finish what I started with that silly girl!" it said. Alex looked around for Hermione, but saw her no where. "You will not touch her! You will have to kill me first!" Alex stared at the Figure. Alex didn't know why, but his insides began to churn. He began feeling dizzy. Alex looked at the Figure, then, for no apparent reason, he collapsed. As he fell, he muttered some words to Dumbledore. "Don't…let that thing…get…Hermione," was all he was able to stay, then, he went unconscious.


	15. Valentines Day Dance

**Chapter Thirteen**

**Valentines Day Dance**

When Alex awoke the first thing he saw was Hermione looking at him. He bolted up right. "Hermione! Are you ok? Did anything happen to you? Are you hurt?" Alex asked quickly. Hermione placed a hand on his shoulder, forcing him to lay down. "Its ok Alex, I'm fine. You need to rest," she said looking at him. Alex shook his head. "No. I need to be up. I need to find that thing that was in the common room!" Alex said looking at her. Hermione looked at the ground then back at him. Alex looked at her. "What is it? What happened? Did it kill anyone?" Alex asked quickly. Hermione shook her head. "No…but…" she paused and looked over at the bed next to him. Alex looked over and saw Ron laying in the bed. Alex's head snapped back to Hermione. "What happened? Is he going to be ok?" Alex asked quickly. Hermione nodded. "When he saw you collapse, he rushed in to pull you out, but that thing saw Ron coming and blasted him with something. Dumbledore muttered some spell and the thing vanished," Hermione said. Alex looked from her, then over to Ron, and back to Hermione. "That sounded simpler then it probably was," Alex said, now relaxing more into the bed.

A few minutes passed and Dumbledore came walking into the hospital wing and over to Alex. Alex looked at Dumbledore. Alex couldn't help but feel uneasy. He disobeyed Dumbledore that night. As Dumbledore neared Alex, Alex took Hermione's hand. Dumbledore looked at Alex for a moment, then a smile formed on his lips. "Its ok Alex. I'm not here to punish you," Dumbledore said. Alex let out a quiet sigh of relief, but kept a hold of Hermione's hand. "Professor…was that…was that You-Know-Who?" Hermione asked. Dumbledore shook his head. "No. I do not believe that was him. I believe, however, it was a Death Eater doing Voldemort's bidding," Dumbledore said. Hermione flinched slightly at the mention of Voldemort's name.

Alex looked at Dumbledore. "But Professor…if that was just a Death Eater, what happened to me? Why did I fall unconscious?" Alex asked with a perplexed look on his face. "Anger will do that to a person. As well as stress. You have suffered two major losses so far this year Alex. I have no doubt it finally caught up with you the other night," Dumbledore said. Alex looked over at Ron, then back to Dumbledore. "What exactly did it do to Ron?" he asked looking at Dumbledore, who shook his head. "You mustn't worry about that right now. Mr. Weasly will be fine. There is one thing, however, I am curious about Alex," Dumbledore said.

Alex looked at Dumbledore. "What?" Alex asked lightly. Dumbledore looked at Alex over his half-moon spectacles. "Why would a Death Eater come here, try to kill you, or Miss Granger there?" Dumbledore asked. Alex sat there for a moment and thought. Dumbledore had a point. Why would a Death Eater want to kill Hermione? It had to be more than the fact she was muggle-born. Dumbledore looked at Alex. "Mr. Price?" Dumbledore said finally. Alex shook his head. "I don't know sir…A Death Eater wouldn't go through this much trouble to kill someone who is muggle-born," Alex said. Alex looked at Hermione, millions of thoughts running through his head. "Maybe…maybe I should go home," Hermione offered. Alex shook his head quickly. "You are safer here," he said. Dumbledore nodded in agreement. "He is right Miss Granger. You would be safer here than at your home," Dumbledore said.

Four days went by before Ron was released from the hospital wing. When Alex saw him walk into the common room, he hurried over to him. "Ron…can I talk to you?" Alex asked. Ron nodded. "Sure," he said moving over to an empty part of the room. Alex looked at Ron. "Thank you Ron…for trying to get me out of there…I owe you…is there anything-" Alex was stopped by Ron's hand doing the stop motion. "Don't worry about it mate. I'm sure you'd have done the same thing for me," Ron said and clapped Alex on the back, and walked over to Harry and Hermione. Alex watched as Ron took a seat next to Harry. Thoughts were going through his mind. Would he really have done the same for Ron? A small part of him said no, but the rest of him was saying yes. Alex shook his head, walked over to the table and took a seat next to Hermione. As he sat, he leaned close to Hermione and gave her light kiss on the cheek. Hermione smiled at him as he sat down next to her.

Alex then remembered what had transpired between the four of them a few nights before the Death Eater attack. He looked at them. "Guys…You remember what happened that couple of nights before the Death Eater showed itself?" Alex asked quietly. Harry, Ron, and Hermione nodded slowly. "We never…we never officially made up after that…" Alex said quietly. "I think you should have known all was forgiven, not only when knocked Draco over and told him off, but also when you defended the whole Gryffindor house from that Death Eater," Harry said. Alex looked at the three of them. "Yeah mate, besides, the important thing is is that you aren't friends now right?" Ron said. Alex nodded and looked at Hermione. "What about you?" Alex asked her. Hermione said nothing, but instead, gave him a soft kiss on the lips. Alex couldn't help but smile now. "I guess that means I'm forgiven," Alex said and they all shared a small session of laughter.

The month of January passed without any incidents or mysterious deaths, and faded into February. At the beginning of the month there was a note posted to the wall next to the Great Hall announcing a Valentines Dance. The students of the school were buzzing with excitement. Girls were wondering what guy was going to ask them to the dance and guys were talking about what girl they were going to ask. Alex couldn't help but smile as he walked through the halls hearing the girls say things like, "Oh I hope so-and-so asks me!" and "Oh I think so-and-so is going to ask me!" Alex smirked as he passed some guys saying things like, "I'm asking this girl out!' or "I'm already going with this girl!" and he also heard some people saying things like, "I'm not going to any stupid dance that sounds so boring."

Alex finally reached the Great Hall for lunch, found Hermione, and sat down next to her. Hermione smiled as Alex sat down. He looked at Harry and Ron. "I'll tell you," Alex began, "some girls are just to hysterical about what guy is going to ask them do the dance." Hermione smiled and scooted closer to Alex, wrapping an arm around him. "Well we all know who you're taking," she said with a smile. Alex saw the perfect opportunity to tease Hermione and looked at her. "I have no idea what you're talking about! I have no one to go with," he said with as serious of a tone as he could get. Hermione looked at him, and began to scoot away. Alex quickly grabbed her and pulled her back to him. "I'm teasing you Hermione," he said with a smile and gave her a gentle kiss on the cheek. "You better be," Hermione said with a smile. Harry and Ron smirked. Alex looked over at them both. "So, who are you two taking? Got anyone in mind?" he asked them. Harry shook his head. "I'm not even going. I don't want to constantly be pointed at and stared at," he said. Alex nodded. "Well Ginny is going to be depressed about that," Alex said.

Harry gave Alex a smug grin. "I never said we weren't going to do anything," he said. Ron looked at Harry quickly. "What are you two going to do?" he asked. "Don't worry Ron. Its just a little walk and talk. That's all," Harry told Ron assuredly. Ron nodded, looked back at his food, and sighed dejectedly. Alex looked at Ron with a slight smile. "Food making you depressed Ron?" he asked him. Harry, Hermione, and surprisingly, Ron began to laugh. "No…its not that," Ron said as his laughter died. Alex nodded. "Ah…I see what it is," Alex said. Ron sighed and stood up. "I'll be up in the common room. I have get stuff for Defense Against the Dark Arts," he said and walked out of the Great Hall. Alex looked at Harry, then to Hermione. "What is it?" Harry asked. Alex looked to Harry. "I think a part of him is still upset I'm with Hermione…I don't blame him," Alex said. Hermione looked at Alex. "Maybe…maybe…maybe we can ask around and try to find Ron a date for the dance," she said softly. "No…it won't do any good. You remember what happened last year when he couldn't find a date for the Yule Ball? That was a complete disaster…There will be bound to be someone at the dance that doesn't have a date," Harry said. "He's right…" Alex said with a somber tone in his voice. "I just feel so bad for him," Hermione said. "Don't worry…I have a good feeling something will happen for him at the dance," Alex said.

As the time of the Valentines Dance neared, talk about who was asking who died down considerably. Ron had cheered up when a letter from his mother. Alex was sure it wasn't the letter, but the bunches of Chocolate Frogs that came with it is was cheered him up. "That's more cards!" Ron said excitedly as he stacked them. "Drat! Only one card I don't have," Ron said. Harry, Alex, and Hermione shared a laugh when they heard Ron say that. Alex looked at Hermione and nodded to the empty couch in front of the fire place. She nodded. They both stood and walked over to it. They sat down and looked at each other. Alex took her hand in his and smiled at her. "I have to tell you something Hermione…" Alex said. Hermione held her breath, afraid of what he was going to tell her. Alex sighed. "I-I-I can't dance," he said quietly. Hermione let out a sigh of relief. "Don't scare me like that," she said to him. Alex smiled. "I'm sorry," he said. Then it hit her, what Alex had just told her. "You can't dance? Well its not that hard. Slow songs you more or less just sway back and fourth," she said to him. "Yeah, but what about fast songs?" Alex asked. "You don't have to dance at fast songs," she said. Alex smiled at her, then his smile faded a little.

Alex looked at her, and placed a gentle hand on her cheek. Hermione's eyes closed, feeling his hand on her cheek and she placed a hand on his, leaned in, and began to kiss Alex softly. Alex reacted not only by kissing back, but slowly moving his hand to her waist. The kiss began to grow, but it still remnants of a soft kiss. Hermione placed a hand onto his shoulder and kissed Alex a little deeper, her heart racing. Alex's heart was racing as he felt her touching him.

"HEY! You two! That's enough! Save it for when you aren't around people!" said Ron with a laugh. Alex pulled away from her a little and chuckled lightly. "He's right," Alex whispered. Hermione nodded. They pulled away from each other, stood and walked back over to the table with Harry and Ron. Alex looked at Ron and sat down. Hermione sat next to Alex and took his hand under the table.

The day of the Valentines Day Dance was met with great anticipation. The day was pretty much a blur as the night approached. It was time for the dance. Alex walked out of the dorm in flowing crimson dress robes. His hair was brushed and parted neatly. As he got to the main room of Gryffindor Common Room, he saw Ron sitting on the couch not dressed in his dress robes. "Ron! Why aren't you dressed?" Alex asked. "I'm not going remember?" Ron told Alex. Alex walked over to Ron. "If you go, I promise you won't regret it! Now come on! Put those new dress robes to use!" Alex said with great enthusiasm. "What new dress robes?" Ron asked. Alex looked at Ron. "The new yellow dress robes your mum sent you for this dance. They're sitting on your bed," Alex said. Ron looked at Alex. "My mum didn't send me any robes," Ron said. "Yeah she did mate," said Harry walking down the stairs with the new yellow dress robes. Ron's eyes went wide. "How did she-" Ron looked at Alex, who just smiled. "Now are you going or not: Alex said. Ron looked at the robes, then back to Alex. "No…you go have a good time," Ron said. Alex walked to Ron, put an arm around his shoulder, and spoke. "I promise Ron, if you go, you won't regret it," he said. Ron looked at Alex for a moment, sighed, then took the robes in hand. "Alright…I'll go. I'll meet you there," Ron said, turning and going up the stairs, stopped, looked to the right, looked back at Alex, smiled then continued up the left.

Not a second later Alex saw what Ron looked at. It was Hermione. She was wearing a crimson coloured dress, with black women's dress shoes. Her face was done up very lightly with a tiny bit of makeup. Her hair was neatly done in curls (more noticeable curls than her natural ones) and up in a partial pony tail. Alex's jaw was lowered slightly, as he walked to the stairs, and held his hand out for her to take. She took his hand and continued down the stairs. When she reached the bottom she looked at him and blushed.

Alex realized his jaw was dropped slightly and closed his mouth. Hermione smiled at him, her face was bright red now. Alex looked at her and finally managed to say something. "Wow…you look…you look beautiful Hermione," he said. Hermione's face became (if it was possible) brighter red. She smiled. "Thank you Alex," she said. Alex looked at Harry, who was just smiling. "Harry, tell Ron we'll meet him down in the great hall," Alex said. Harry nodded. Hermione linked her arm to Alex's and they walked out of the common room.

As they neared the Great Hall, Hermione stopped and looked him. Alex returned her look. "What is it?" he asked her. She smiled and pulled him close to her, then began to kiss him lightly on the lips. "You are the most wonderful boy friend a girl could ask for Alex," Hermione said looking into his eyes. Alex smiled at her. "You are the best girl friend a guy could ask for," he said softly looking into her eyes, but the moment was broken by Filch barking an order at them. "Are you coming into the dance or not you two?" Filch said impatiently. Hermione smiled lightly, took Alex's arm again, and walked into the Great Hall.

The ceiling was showing a clear night and the candles were dimmed down because a slow song was playing. Hermione and Alex walked out to the middle of the dance floor. Hermione wrapped her arms around Alex's shoulders and he wrapped his arms around her waist and they began to sway back and forth to the music. After a short moment, Hermione rested her head on his shoulder and he let his head rest lightly on hers, still swaying slowly to the song. To their regret, the song came to an end and he took her hand and began walking to the exit of the Great Hall when Ron stepped in. Alex and Hermione greeted him. "Glad you could come!" Alex said with a slight smile. Ron nodded and scanned the room. There appeared to be no other girls around with a date. He looked at Alex and Hermione. "Thanks for trying guys, but, nothing is ever going to happen for me," Ron said. Just as he said that, a girl approached Ron. It was Luna Lovegood. "Excuse me, Ron?" Luna said. Ron looked at Luna. He couldn't help but think she actually looked beautiful. "Yes?" Ron said, a slight squeak in his voice. Luna smiled slightly. "How would you like to be my date for tonight?" she asked him. Ron, captivated by how beautiful she looked, nodded. Luna smiled, took Ron's arm and they walked off together just as a slow song came on.

Alex looked at Hermione and smirked. "I told you that something would happen for tonight…all though…I didn't think it'd be Luna," he said looking at Hermione. "Well, he's a big boy and can take of things himself," Hermione said. "Yeah…but did you see the way Ron got all googly-eyed over her?" Alex said, turning to watch Ron and Luna dancing. Hermione looked over to Ron and Luna. "Ok, I will admit it is rather strange that they are dancing," Hermione paused and watched as Luna and Ron pulled closer together. "Ok…they barely know each other…why would they start dancing that close?" Hermione finished, with a perplexed look on her face. Alex watched this happen, then looked to Hermione. "Something is going on with those two…and I don't think it's a coincidence that they are _that _close to each other," he said, looking back at Ron and Luna. Alex looked back at Hermione. "I'll be right back," he said, walking over to Luna and Ron. Alex placed a hand on Ron's shoulder and whispered into his ear. "We need to talk for a sec," he said and looked at Ron. Ron looked at Alex. "Now?" Ron asked. Alex nodded. "Yeah, now," he said. Ron sighed. "Alright. Luna I'll be right back," he said.

Ron followed Alex back over to Hermione and looked at Alex. "What was that about?" Ron asked, looking from Alex to Hermione. "You tell us. What's going on with you and Luna? We thought you barely knew the girl and was just being nice and danced with her. But you two were _way _to close for you to just randomly bump into each other like that," Alex said. Ron smirked. "We happened to run into each other here, and just to be nice I decided to dance with her. And when dancing you are supposed to get close. I've seen you and Hermione get close," he said, looking back and forth between Alex and Hermione. "Yeah, but that's because we've been together for almost four months Ron. You and Luna bump into each other for five seconds and are all over each other," Hermione said. Ron scoffed at them and walked away.

Before Ron was too far though, Alex grabbed his arm. "We aren't done talking yet," Alex said with a sharp tone in his voice. Ron threw Alex's hand off his arm and looked at him. "Yes we are. This discussion is over," Ron said, sounding slightly bitter. Alex grabbed Ron's arm again as he started to walk off. "Let go of me Alex," Ron said. "No. I want to know what's going on. You and Luna have been seeing each other haven't you?" Alex said with a smug grin. "So what if I have? And what are you doing? You trying to steal Luna away from me like you did Hermione?" Ron said with the same bitter tone. "I didn't steal her from you. I just got up the guts to ask before you," Alex said, pushed Ron back into the wall, and began to walk off. Ron, however, grabbed Alex's arm. Alex looked at Ron's hand then into Ron's face. "Let go of me, or you'll regret ever laying a finger on me," Alex said. "What are you going to do? Faint?" Ron said, using what happened back in January to make Alex mad. "Ron!" Hermione said quickly. Alex, however, looked at Ron for a short moment, then his fist collided with Ron's face. Hermione moved back and put her hands over her mouth.

Seeing this happen, Dumbledore came over. "Mr. Price! What is the meaning of this?" he said. Alex looked down at Ron, who was now bleeding from his lip and nose. "Nothing sir. I was just leaving," Alex said glancing at Dumbledore, then to Ron, and last onto Hermione. "Are you coming with me?" Alex asked her. When she didn't say anything, Alex's lip trembled lightly, and he walked out of the Great Hall and out the front doors to the grounds. Alex sighed, found a bench, and sat down on it and began to cry softly.

As Alex sat there crying softly, he felt a gentle hand rest on his shoulder. When he looked at the hand and followed it up to see who it belonged to he saw Hermione's soft eyes looking down at him. Alex looked back down at the ground, and scooted a little to make room for her to sit down. Hermione sat down next to him and began to gently run her hand through his hair. Alex looked over at her, then pulled close to her and wrapped his arms around her, and she put her arms around him. Alex cried on her shoulder quietly. "I'm sorry you saw me do that Hermione," Alex said with a sad, regretful tone in his voice. As Hermione heard him speak, tears began to slowly slide down her cheeks and she ran her fingers through his hair. "Don't worry about it. I told Dumbledore what happened and he just looked at Ron and Ron looked at Dumbledore and said that he shouldn't have said that to you and isn't going to get you in trouble," Hermione said, moving a hand to wipe her tears away. Alex pulled away and looked at her. He saw a tear sliding down her cheek. He placed a hand on her cheek and gently wiped the tear away with his thumb, looked into her eyes and then began to kiss her softly.

Hermione wrapped her arms around Alex's shoulders and began kissing him back. The kiss began to grow more passionate. They had never been alone long enough to let a kiss get this passionate. Alex's hands moved down to her waist and let them rest there. Both their hearts began racing fast. Hermione pulled away, breathless, placed a hand on his cheek. "I love you so much Alex. I want to be with you for the rest of my life," she whispered as their heads rested on one another's foreheads. Alex spoke softly, "I love you Hermione and you'll have me as long as I live." Hermione smiled and gave him a light kiss on the cheek. They were both still breathless as they stood up and began to walk back into the school, hand-in-hand.

As they passed an area that was in shadow, Draco Malfoy stepped out and glared at them as they walked past. "Hey Price! I saw you punch your own friend in the face! What was that about?" Draco hollered after them. Alex stopped and turned. "You know what Draco? Why don't you go cry about it to daddy and get me expelled?" he said. Draco smirked. "Why don't you just take your Mudblood girlfriend and get out of here?" Draco said. Alex looked at Hermione, who shook her head. "Don't. Just ignore him Alex," Hermione whispered. Alex looked back at Draco, walked over to him, and looked him in the eyes. Draco started to very slowly back down. A smirk crossed Alex's mouth. "BOO!" Alex said loudly and watched as Draco gave a slight scream and fell over. Alex looked down at him and laughed, turned, and walked back to Hermione, who couldn't help but laugh. Hermione took Alex's arm and started walking back to the Great Hall with him.

A voice came out of the shadows speaking to Draco. "What are you doing? I told you get him to hit you so you'd get expelled! You are a moron!" said the voice. "Don't think I didn't try. Calling her a Mudblood in front of him before got him worked up that much before," Draco hissed. The voice stepped out of the shadows to reveal the who the voice belonged to. The Figure. It moved its hands up and removed its hood. "Well, you'll have to try harder next time," it said. As Draco looked up he saw his father looking down at him.


End file.
